The Truth Comes Out
by Lodylodylody
Summary: The ship docks in Boston. Bailey meets some of Zack and Cody's old friends. A party game comes to a tense conclusion...and aftermath has to be dealt with.
1. Chapter 1

It was just a game. It was supposed to be fun.

But somewhere along the way, the fun and games had turned serious.

It had started innocently enough. The _S.S Tipton_ had docked in Boston for a four day weekend. Zack, Cody and London were spending the weekend back home at the Tipton hotel, while Bailey and Woody were coming along as guests.

The first day had been wonderful for Bailey. Sadly, Maddie was off at college, but everyone else at the hotel was so nice. It was especially gratifying to be welcomed so warmly by Carey. The farm girl was relieved that her boyfriend's mother approved of her.

London had invited Bailey to stay in her penthouse. After rooming together for so long on the ship, the two girls had become great friends in spite of their vastly different personalities. But staying in the penthouse was a lot different than their small cabin. Now Bailey understood why the heiress complained about the shipboard accommodations so much.

The second day also started off very well. Many of Zack and Cody's old classmates came by and all the teens (minus London) spent the day going around Boston and showing Bailey and Woody all their favorite haunts. Bob and Barbara were there, along with Max, Mark, and the identical twins Janice and Jessica. Though all of them were friendly, this was where the first signs of tension started.

For one thing, Janice and Jessica got a lot of attention. The two girls had…matured…a bit since Zack and Cody had last seen them. One lovely, willowy girl with long golden hair and a charming British accent would have made quite an impression on most guys. But when you took such a girl and cloned her…that was too much. Woody could barely stop staring at the duo. Bailey saw Cody give the girls a couple of glances as well, but she forgave him. After all, he was still focusing most of his attentions towards Bailey herself.

No, the biggest problem with Janice and Jessica involved Zack. He flirted shamelessly with the twins. They didn't seem to mind…but Bailey thought that someone else did. She noticed that Max seemed to cast dark looks in Zack's direction every time he said something to one of the blondes. Bailey was willing to bet there was some major jealousy brewing there, which was a shame in her opinion. Max was a very attractive girl who shouldn't have to take a backseat to anyone.

But the British girls weren't the only cause of tension. Bailey felt at times that she was getting a weird vibe from Barbara. Cody's former girlfriend didn't say anything wrong, and she was acting friendly enough, but there seemed to be something simmering just under the surface. Bailey told herself that she was just being paranoid. After all, Barbara was with Bob now. No…that turned out to be incorrect. As the day wore on it was revealed that Barbara and Bob had ended their relationship amicably and were now just friends. That news did nothing to remedy Bailey's unease.

When the group got back to the hotel, they were greeted by London, who'd spent her day shopping with her friend Chelsea. She invited them all up to her penthouse for an impromptu party. Bailey felt the tensions lessen then. Everyone was having fun. Max seemed much happier after dancing a bit with Zack. He started paying the girl much more attention from that point on.

As time passed, some of the guests had to say goodbye. Chelsea had to leave first, and the guys all had to go once it got too late. Janice and Jessica departed a little while later. This left London and Bailey with Max and Barbara, both of whom had late curfews for the weekend.

Bailey couldn't even recall how the idea of playing Truth or Dare came up…but soon enough the four girls were playing.

It was quite enjoyable at first. Interesting little facts came up. London swore that the only cosmetic surgery she'd ever had was to have her ears done. Apparently they used to stick out like Dumbo. Bailey could have sworn that the heiress had once mentioned something about a nose job…but she didn't want to call her friend's honesty into question.

Bailey got off very easily the first two times she was called on. She had to admit to skinny dipping when she was fourteen. And then she had to perform _I'm A Little Tea Pot_ which gave everyone a good laugh.

It was during some of Max's turns that things got really interesting. First, she reluctantly admitted that she had a crush on Zack. Later, she had to say whether or not she'd ever seen a porno film. (She had.) This eventually led to an outrageous dare from Barbara.

"I dare you to call up Zack and describe how a scene from that porn film would play out if you and he were in it."

That was greeted with exclamations of shock. Max protested that it was too late to call, but Barbara insisted that she either do the dare or admit defeat. Max was too prideful to bow out so she took out her cell phone and dialed Zack's number.

"Yo Max," he answered after seeing her name on his caller ID. "What's up?"

"Well, we're playing truth or dare and I have to call and tell you something," she said truthfully. "Um…are you alone or is there anyone else in the room?"

Zack's curiosity was piqued. He assured Max that his mother was downstairs and that Cody was in the other room. "So what have you got to tell me?"

"Okay," she replied. "Just picture this. I'm at home alone and my doorbell rings. I go and answer and it's you." She began with a bit of nervousness in her voice, but as she went on she began speaking more confidently.

Bailey had her mouth open as she listened to the increasingly steamy tale. She sincerely wished she could've seen Zack's face at that moment.

"And then you're behind me," Max continued on the phone. Her voice had gotten low and she was pausing often to take deep breaths. "You bend me over the kitchen counter. I…I tell you I want to feel you inside me."

The other girls all gasped in shock as Max went on. Her face was bright red as she finished, but there was also a look of triumph in her eyes.

"So that was what I had to tell you," she said quickly in conclusion. "And it was all just because of the game…so don't go getting any ideas. Goodnight." She then turned her phone off.

"I cannot believe you did that!" Barbara exclaimed.

"Yeah, well…I'm going to come up with something good for you later in the game," Max replied.

From that point on, everyone's questions and dares got more extreme. The bar had been raised. But as questions about sex and each girl's love life became more and more prevalent, the strange vibe that Bailey had felt earlier from Barbara returned. Barbara kept picking Bailey whenever it was her turn and the questions always seemed to involve Cody somehow. The farm girl felt things were getting too personal. So eventually she chose a question for Barbara.

"Do you want to get back together with Cody?"

Barbara's expression remained neutral when she heard the question. Oddly enough, this made Bailey sure that the girl had designs on her man.

"Cody's with you now," Barbara said coolly.

"That wasn't my question," Bailey replied.

Barbara folded her arms and looked the farm girl directly in the eyes. "In the spirit of the game, I'll answer truthfully. Yes. I want Cody back."

There was an awkward silence then as the two girls engaged in a staring contest. The next voice that sounded belonged to neither of them.

"You can't have him. He's Bailey's boyfriend."

All eyes turned to London. The heiress was frowning at Barbara.

"I know that. I didn't say I'd do anything to get him back. I just said I wanted him back. There's a difference."

Bailey wasn't very happy with Barbara at the moment, but she could concede that point.

"I did ask the question," the farm girl said. "And I can understand any girl wanting Cody. He's a great guy." She paused. "Let's just get back to the game."

And so things continued normally…until it was London's turn. She picked Barbara, who chose truth.

"If you want Cody so much, why'd you throw yourself at Bob the second Cody got on the ship?"

"I did not throw myself at anyone!" Barbara protested. A huge argument followed as accusations flew and the events that ended Cody and Barbara's relationship were re-hashed. Eventually Max and Bailey took Barbara and London into separate rooms to calm them both down.

"Look I appreciate you 'defending my turf' as it were," Bailey told the heiress. "But it's not necessary. Cody's with me and I know he's not going back to Barbara. That's what's important."

"She's got some nerve," London replied, still angry. "She doesn't deserve Cody."

After further conversation, all four girls eventually returned to the living room.

"Now let's just finish the game and not get upset anymore," Max suggested.

"Yes, let's throw out the last question," Bailey added. "London, take your turn over."

The heiress pouted a bit. "Okay I choose Barbara…but I won't ask any questions about Cody."

"Doesn't matter," Barbara replied pointedly. "I'll take a dare this time."

London was silent a moment, but then an evil smile appeared on her face. "I dare you to get your head shaved."

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me," London laughed. "Have your head shaved. We can do it right now."

Bailey and Max both started arguing that such a dare was too much.

"Hey, it's the rules of the game," the heiress countered. "She doesn't have to do it. She can just quit and admit she's the loser."

Everyone noticed how London stressed the word 'loser' as she looked towards Barbara.

"It's not fair," Barbara responded. "It's not like you'd take that dare."

"Well, that doesn't matter. I came up with the idea before anyone else and I dared you. Are you going to do it or not?"

"Wait a second," Max said. "If this is how the game is going to go…let's be fair. If Barbara bows out then there's nothing to stop Bailey or me from using a dare like that on our next turns."

"I don't want to do that," Bailey chimed in.

"Okay, so I have an idea," Max went on. "London, if you're going to make a dare like that, you should be willing to accept the same dare."

"Yeah," Barbara added.

"What are you suggesting?" Bailey asked. "If Barbara does the dare then London has to shave her head too?"

"No way!" the heiress exclaimed.

"Look the dare is obviously designed to eliminate someone from the game, so how about this?" Max continued as she turned to London and Barbara. "Both of you have to put yourself at risk. Either one of you will back down and be out of the game or...we'll flip a coin. The winner shaves the loser's head."

Bailey had to admit that Max's idea was fair…but as she looked at Barbara and London she saw a dangerous amount of foolish pride. Both were obviously scared of losing their hair, but neither wanted to give the other one an easy victory.

"You going to back down?" the heiress asked Barbara.

The girl swallowed hard but looked defiant. "Are you?"

Bailey whispered to Max. "We can't let them do this."

Max shrugged. "I've got nothing against London and Barb's been a friend for years…but it's up to them to stop this. If they won't, it's on them."

It soon became obvious that neither girl would give ground. Max pulled out a quarter. There was some bickering about who would flip and who would get the call, but it was finally decided that Barbara would get to call and Max would flip, with Bailey watching closely.

"Tails," Barbara all but shouted as the coin was tossed in the air. "No, wait--"

"Too late," Max said as she caught the coin. "You already called."

Bailey looked over into the other girl's hand to see the result. "Oh no…"she gasped.

"Barbara wins," Max announced solemnly.

London let out a terrified squeal and suddenly felt faint. She stumbled to the couch. Barbara also felt faint. She was too relieved to let out any shouts of victory and simply sat down on a nearby chair. Bailey rushed to London's side. The heiress appeared to be in shock.

"How are we going to do this?" Max asked in a serious tone. "You have some scissors somewhere, I assume."

Barbara, who now felt better as her victory was starting to sink in, stood up. "We could use some clippers."

Bailey gently asked London if she had any haircutting tools.

"There are some clippers with Ivana's brushes," London said in a flat voice.

Bailey began to feel sick. She couldn't believe that her friend was about to lose her hair…and that they were going to use dog grooming tools to cut it off. Of course, when Max went and found the clippers it turned out that they were pearl-handled and encrusted with jewels. Nothing but the best for London's Pomeranian.

"Do you want to keep any of your hair?" Bailey asked London. "We could pull it all into a ponytail and cut that off."

The heiress nodded and Bailey quickly got some hair ties. In a moment most of the rich girl's long black tresses were gathered into a full ponytail.

The cutting proved difficult. The ponytail was so thick that the scissors had a hard time of it. Fortunately Max soon figured out how she could use the edge of the clippers to bite right through the hair. London's tears started to flow freely when she saw the detached ponytail laid on the coffee table. Bailey held her hand and tried to provide some comfort.

Max handed the clippers to Barbara. The victorious girl actually felt bad for the crying heiress and considered stopping the proceedings. Losing the ponytail was probably enough punishment. But then again, this had been London's idea in the first place…and Barbara figured she'd have been shaved bald if the coin toss had ended differently. So she placed the clippers at the top of London's forehead and then slowly pulled them back over the girl's crown. A wide bald swath appeared. Not wanting to prolong the agony, Barbara worked quickly to buzz off the rest of London's hair.

"You actually look good," Max told the heiress in a supportive tone. "Seriously."

Bailey looked at her friend and had to agree. It was a shock to see London like this, but she did have beautiful features…the lack of hair didn't change that.

"Do my ears stick out?" the heiress asked is a sad voice.

"Not at all," Bailey answered. "They're very cute ears."

Even Barbara had some complimentary words. "You look way better bald than I would have."

London's eyes showed a flash of emotion and she sat up straighter. "Well, of course I do," she replied. "I look better than you no matter what."

Barbara let the insult pass. She was satisfied that she'd won the coin toss and took the other girl's hair.

By this time it was quite late. Nobody felt like continuing the game now anyway. Max and Barbara left, while Bailey sat on the couch next to London.

"You want to see what you look like?" Bailey asked. London had made no move towards a mirror since her hair had been removed. The heiress nodded and Bailey walked with her to the bathroom. London shrieked when she saw her reflection, but then studied her image for a time.

"I do like the way my face looks," she said.

Bailey was happy to hear the positive attitude. "See, you're still pretty."

"I don't like this stubble though," London continued. She looked thoughtful for a moment and then reached for a razor. "I've gone this far, I might as well go all the way."

A short while later, with Bailey's help, London's head was devoid of stubble. She actually smiled at the mirror.

"I totally make this look work," she declared.

"Are you going to go out in public like this?" Bailey asked.

London considered the matter. "Maybe. I can buy plenty of wigs, but I might let my head go uncovered sometimes." She laughed. "Maybe I'll start a fashion trend."

Bailey was glad the heiress was taking it all so well, but she still felt bad at the way things had ended up.

"I wish you hadn't started something with Barbara," she told the heiress. "I could have handled her."

"The girl has no right to Cody," London said adamantly. "She shouldn't even be allowed to think about him."

Bailey and the heiress talked on the matter further, but London refused to soften her stance in the least. At one point she even declared that she'd risk staying bald forever if it would keep Barbara away from Cody. That was when Bailey realized something.

"This wasn't about me, was it?" she asked. "You were only thinking about Cody."

The heiress paused and appeared a little flustered for a moment. "You're my friend, Bailey. And you're Cody's girlfriend. I think you two are great together."

"You think I'm…worthy of him?" It was as much a statement as a question. "You think I'm worthy of Cody and Barbara isn't."

London nodded. "Yeah. That's a good way to put it."

The farm girl was quiet for a long while. Then she made an unexpected request.

"I want to play one more round of Truth or Dare," she said. "Which do you want?"

The heiress found this odd, but there was something in Bailey's eyes that wasn't to be argued with.

"Okay, I don't feel like another dare. Truth."

"Are you in love with my boyfriend?" Bailey asked.

London looked her friend and roommate in the eyes. "I…can't answer that question. I guess you win the game."

It was the most unsatisfying victory Bailey had ever known.

* * *

**To be continued... **

_**author's notes: **__This started out as a simple story but changed so much in the planning stages that it's not even funny. It was meant to be a fun little one-shot to give me a chance to play with the Suite Life characters while I was busy with other projects...but now it's getting multiple chapters. _

_Thanks to Riana Kaiba (Max's part is for you) and James Doyle for some ideas and special thanks to Elianna22 and woundehearts...who sent me more insightful and entertaining e-mails than I can count. _

_Oh, and the final dare between London and Barbara…that was decided by a real coin toss. If it had gone the other way, Barbara would have lost her hair. Though I have a feeling that the conversation between London and Bailey would still have happened. _

_You know I love feedback...so please review. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Zack what are you doing?" Cody asked as walked into the living room. His brother was sitting with his cell phone in his hand and a stunned look on his face.

"I think I'm in love!" Zack stated dazed and bewildered.

"With the phone?" Cody quipped. "Should I leave you two alone?"

Zack rolled his eyes. "Would you be serious? Not with the phone...with Max!"

Cody's eyes widened for a second but then he smiled. "It's about time."

"Huh?"

"Max has been in love with you for years. I'm surprised you never noticed." Cody replied as he walked over to the fridge and removed two root beers. He tossed one to his brother. "Heads up!"

Zack easily caught the drink and nodded a thank you. "Get real. Why would Max be in love with me?"

The younger twin just smirked as he sat down next to his brother on the couch. "That's a good question, you're not very appealing."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zack asked as he gave Cody a slight shove.

"No offense Zack, but you can't even remember a girl's name after the first date. It's pretty much a given that you're only interested in one thing, and it's not a long term commitment."

"That's only happened a couple of times."

"Then tell me the name of the last girl you've dated," Cody countered. When Zack's only response was silence, Cody smiled. "Can't do it, huh?"

"I can too," Zack protested. "Give me a minute, it's been a while."

"I'm waiting."

"It was…Jeannie? Jenny? Julie…Joanne…" Zack continued to list names as Cody shook his head.

"Try Brittney."

"Nah, that's not it," Zack replied.

Cody threw his hands into the air. "Yes it was. Brittney. You took her out less than a week ago."

A light bulb went off in Zack's mind. He shook his head. "Oh…yeah. Okay, maybe I have some issues with commitment."

"Some issues? Please. The only thing you could commit to is a cell phone plan. And even that would require a lot of thought."

The boys glared at each other and then chuckled.

"Alright," Zack conceded. "But in my defense, I've never forgotten Max's name." He paused. "So how long have you known?"

"About your commitment issues, or about Max?" Cody asked.

Zack picked up a couch pillow and swung it at his head.

"Okay, okay!" Cody said as he blocked the attack. "I've suspected Max's feelings since we were twelve and playing in _Rock Squared_ with her and Tapeworm."

"I wonder whatever happened to Tape?" Zack pondered.

"I don't know. You're the one that lost his new address after he left Boston with his family."

"Geez Bro, you're like an elephant. Don't you forget anything?" Zack asked, not expecting an answer.

"Never," Cody replied seriously.

Zack glared at him and just shook his head before refocusing on the topic of Max. "Why didn't she ever tell me? I flirted with her a couple of times last year and she didn't respond at all."

"Think about it," Cody replied. "One of her earliest experiences with you was when you took her out on a pity date…and ended up telling her you didn't think of her as a girl. On top of that you're a skirt chasing serial dater with a short term memory who sometimes asks her to help you hook up with her friends."

"Enough! I get the point!" Zack half-shouted in annoyance.

"Really? Because there's more," Cody replied giving his brother a cheesy smile.

"Am I really such a crappy guy?" Zack asked.

"I wouldn't call you crappy…well, except when it comes to school work."

"Thanks a lot!" he said sarcastically. He started to get up but Cody grabbed him by his shirt and forced him to reclaim his seat.

"Zack, in all seriousness, you're a great guy. You're compassionate, funny, and fiercely loyal to people you care about. I see that. Max sees that. But I don't think you see it. The way you act with girls points to some personal insecurities that you need to let go of."

"Please don't psychoanalyze me," he groaned.

But Cody was too determined, and had gotten too many 'A's in psychology class, to be dissuaded . "Look, you date and dump girls with blinding speed. You don't form attachments with any of them. The one girl that you repeatedly declare you have deeper feelings for is conveniently unavailable…and I think you know that."

"Don't bring Maddie into this," Zack snapped. "We're talking about Max."

"We're talking about you," his twin countered. "I'm not saying your feelings for Maddie aren't genuine…but I think deep down you realize she's never going to return those feelings. That makes it safe for you to really care about her. You know there's never going to be a relationship there, so you don't have to worry about screwing things up with her. As for Max, yeah, you have flirted with her a couple of times…but that doesn't fit your normal pattern at all."

"What do you mean?"

Cody laughed. "In case you haven't noticed, Max is a total babe. She has been for a couple of years now. Normally when you see a girl that hot, you never leave them alone until they go out with you…or until they get a restraining order."

"You're exaggerating," Zack muttered.

"Slightly," Cody replied. "But my point is, you hardly ever hit on Max. That shows how much you care about her. You've been scared to start anything with her because she really means something to you." He paused. "So what's changed? When I came in the room, you were talking about being in love. And you were holding the phone. She called you?"

"Umm...yeah," Zack answered. "But I...I'd rather not talk about that right now. I need to think about some things."

Seeing the seriousness of his brother's demeanor, Cody felt a twinge of concern. "I hope nothing I said upset you."

Zack looked his brother in the eyes. "No. Actually, you've been...pretty helpful." He grinned. "That's a nice change, since usually you're just annoying."

Cody laughed. "You're the annoying one."

And the two brothers exchanged some friendly insults for a while longer before finally going to bed.

* * *

The next morning Cody was up and out of the suite early. He wanted to catch Bailey before she and London left for the boutiques. Why girls shopped so much was beyond his reasoning. To spend hours in a store, just to buy a single outfit…Cody thought it was insane. He could enter a store with a long list of items and be done in less than ten minutes.

As he mulled this over, the doors to the elevator opened and he bumped into the exact person he was looking for. He greeted her with a warm hug and a kiss.

"Bailey, I was just coming up to ask you to breakfast." Cody said sweetly.

"Hi honey." Bailey replied a little less enthusiastically. At seeing her expression, Cody knew something was up.

"Bailey are you okay? You seem distracted. Did something happen?"

"Why would you say that?" she asked, trying to forget her conversation with London from the night before.

"Because you haven't looked me in the eye, and more importantly you haven't accepted my invitation to breakfast." Cody explained while observing the awkward shift in her stance. He was sure that she was hiding something.

"I…" Bailey began, only to stop. What was she supposed to say? _Breakfast would be great, honey. I'm starving. Oh by the way, I think my best friend is in love with you. _

"Did you and London have an argument?" Cody searched his girlfriend's eyes.

Bailey stared up into his face. She knew in her heart that he truly loved her. London and Cody may have had a long, close friendship…but it was strictly platonic.

"It's nothing. I'm sure I'm just making a mountain out of a mole hill." Bailey finally said.

"About what? I know something is bothering you, so you might as well tell me what happened." Cody stated, waiting for her to explain.

"It's really kind of silly," she went on. "You see, we were playing Truth or Dare last night and things got out of hand."

"How did it do that?" Cody asked, trying to be patient.

"The game consisted of me, London, Barbara and Max. Everything started off great." Bailey proceeded to recount many of the hi-jinks that had gone on the previous night.

"So that's why Zack was staring at the phone like he wanted to kiss it," Cody said when he heard about Max's dare. "He had the goofiest look on his face. Like a cross between lust and pure shock."

Cody began to laugh and Bailey had to giggle herself. Max may have been a lot of things, but she certainly wasn't a coward. Bailey knew she could never have gone through with such a dare herself.

Once they had both calmed down a bit, Bailey resumed the story. She described the tension that developed with Barbara, and the revelation that the girl still had feelings for Cody. And then how London had taken offense at this news.

"So London dared Barbara to shave her own head," Bailey continued. "And Barbara didn't want--"

"Hold it!" Cody interrupted with a look of disbelief on his face. He asked Bailey to repeat those words.

"London dared Barbara to shave her head," she continued. "That really wasn't a fair dare, so we all started to argue. Max came up with a compromise."

Cody become very quiet and his stance became rigid as Bailey explained the details of the coin-toss. He was overcome with a feeling of dread.

"So what happened? Who lost their hair?" he asked.

Bailey remained quiet and cast her gaze down to the floor. Cody was sure he knew the answer. He tried to suppress the feelings of anger that were welling up against Barbara…after all, she hadn't come up with the dare. But he couldn't stomach the idea of how upset London must have been. Losing all her hair could well have traumatized the heiress.

Bailey watched as her boyfriend's demeanor became concerned, worried and even a bit panicked.

"Why did she go through with it?" Cody exclaimed. "She can be so stubborn! All she had to do was bow out of the stupid game!"

"You just said it," Bailey replied. "She's stubborn. So is Barbara. They agreed to the rules. They could have backed down before the coin was tossed…but they wouldn't. They knew if it got to that point they'd have to follow through, win or lose."

Cody's response was to mutter some curses under his breath. He then began complaining that Barbara should have shown some mercy.

"Honey, don't you think you should calm down?" Bailey placed a hand on her boyfriends arm. "You're getting really worked up."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just can't believe she let this happen. It makes me crazy when she gets into situations like this!" He tried to calm himself. "How did she react when she lost?"

Bailey tried to continue the story, but didn't get far. As soon as she mentioned London stumbling to the sofa right after the coin-toss, Cody turned towards the elevator.

"Go ahead and wait for me in my suite," he told his girlfriend as he hit the up button on the elevator. "I'm going to talk to London. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Bailey's heart sank as Cody stepped into the elevator and the doors closed behind him. She didn't go to the door of the Martin family's suite and knock. Instead she sat down on a chair in the hallway and entertained some troubling thoughts.

London had all but admitted to harboring deeper feelings for Cody. Was it possible that Cody was doing some harboring of his own?

* * *

Carey had been down in the lobby to pick up a copy of the morning paper. When she returned to her floor, she saw Bailey sitting in the hall.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" she asked the girl.

Bailey looked up, startled. She'd been so lost in thought she hadn't noticed anyone approach. "Nothing much," she answered. "I was just thinking."

"Well, come on and think inside. We have plenty of pancakes...but we'll need to hurry. I left Zack on guard duty and there won't be much left if we wait too long."

The young girl smiled and followed Carey into the suite...where Zack was just about to sink his fork into a hefty stack of chocolate chip pancakes.

"Freeze!" Carey shouted to her son. "Do it and I'll make sure Mr. Moseby feeds you to the sharks."

Breakfast was halted as Zack waited for Carey and Bailey to join him. And although the farm girl enjoyed both the food and the company, her mind kept wondering about what may or may not have been happening in the penthouse two floors up.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**_author's notes:_**_ This chapter was co-written by Woundedhearts. In fact, this story is now a major collaborative effort. And Woundedhearts likes feedback just as much as I do, so please review. _


	3. Chapter 3

Cody found himself growing impatient as he knocked on his friend's door. She'd told him to wait a few seconds after he'd first knocked, but as time passed his worry for her emotional stability grew and grew.

Inside London was in a panic. _Did Bailey tell him what she asked me last night? Is that why he's here? _

Then unexpectedly another thought occurred to her. She quickly ran to her closet, grabbed a scarf and wrapped it around her hairless scalp.

"London, please open the door," Cody pleaded from the outside hall.

The heiress swallowed her fear, hoped he wouldn't mention the scarf, and opened the door to him. Cody noticed the piece of fabric wrapped around her head, but he didn't mention it to the nervous looking girl.

She didn't know why she felt so self conscious around him, because she actually liked her new look. Still she felt fearful to know what Cody might think.

Cody eyed his friend with concern. He walked into the suite and planted himself down on the couch. London followed suit and sat down beside him.

"Bailey told me everything," he stated, causing her to turn to him in shock.

"Everything?" she answered in almost a comical squeak, feeling as if her heart had stopped.

"I know about the dare, and I know about your head being shaved." Cody's voice was laced with compassion.

The girl exhaled a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Maybe Cody hadn't been told everything after all.

"Last night things may have gotten a little intense," she said. Trying to appear casual, she leaned down to grab a _Teen Trend _magazine off the coffee table in front of her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied, skimming through the pages as she tried to keep her nervous hands from shaking.

Cody gently took the magazine out of her hands and returned it back to its original home. He placed his hands in hers and smiled, trying to calm her nerves as he related what Bailey had told him in the downstairs hallway.

"I know that couldn't have been easy for you." He paused. "In fact, I was afraid I'd get up here and find tears streaming down your face."

He smiled and her heart melted as she observed the caring and concerned way he was looking at her. Over the years it was hard not to notice how sweet and compassionate the young man could be, and maybe that's why she wasn't so surprised when she finally realized she had fallen in love him.

But she kept those feelings to herself. It wasn't like she could ever truly have a relationship with him. He was too smart, too sweet, too kind and too good for her. So she'd loved him from afar, and kept her feelings for him hidden within her heart.

London's thoughts then went to Barbara. When Cody had first told her of their relationship, the first thought that entered her mind was…he could do better. Still, he'd seemed satisfied and happy. At the very least they shared the same level of intelligence, which was something London could never offer him. She would forever be his dim-witted friend.

But then Cody and Barbara had drifted apart and the boy had set his sights on Bailey. Despite herself, London had felt jealous of the fresh faced farm girl…and she'd been a bit unkind to her at first. But as she got to know the young girl from Kansas, London genuinely came to like her.

And so the heiress had continued to keep her love for Cody a secret. She took comfort in the fact that Cody was happy with someone who was worthy of him.

"London, what's wrong?"

The heiress shook her head at Cody's question. Lost in her secret thoughts, she hadn't realized she'd spaced out for a time.

"Oh, sorry," she said while thinking up an excuse for her behavior. "I'm just tired. I didn't sleep very well last night."

Cody smiled at her and London couldn't help smiling in return. She loved that smile, the way it always reached his eyes, making them twinkle and lighting up his entire face.

Turning away London scolded herself for having such a thought. He was her best friend, and her roommate's boyfriend. She shouldn't be having such thoughts…but then, she shouldn't be harboring such feelings either.

Yet, London couldn't help that. Cody could get to the very core of her with one glance. In truth, he knew things about her that she never revealed to another living person. She liked that fact. Cody was someone she confided in and ran too when the rest of the world turned away…including her father.

"London, you're doing it again." Cody quietly eyed the heiress waiting for her to open up. But he knew his friend well enough to know that one didn't pressure her into doing anything. She'd talk to him when she was ready. He would have to wait until that time came.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I've been distracted by other things."

"What other things?" Cody replied, curious to know what was on her mind.

"My new clothing line, among other things. I haven't decided what to call it," London lied. Cody seemed to buy it and she was thankful.

"Is this scarf a part of the collection?" he whispered quietly, and London slightly quivered as he slid closer to her. His next words made her tremble.

"Could I see what you look like with the scarf off?" Cody tenderly placed the delicate fabric between his fingers and gently gave it a slight tug.

London watched as the scarf slipped to the floor, and avoided looking into Cody's eyes. Would he think she was ugly? Too afraid to look up, she waited for him to say something.

For his part, Cody was stunned. He'd tried to imagine what London would look like bald, but he'd never guessed that the loss of her hair would so magnify the beauty of her face. She somehow looked delicate and vulnerable, yet bold and sexy at the same time.

"London you're--" Cody began, only to be interrupted.

"I'll understand if you don't like it, but please…don't say I'm ugly."

Cody was taken aback by that comment. "I could never think you're ugly. In fact, just the opposite. London, you're gorgeous…like some exotic princess."

Still too nervous to truly believe his words, the heiress leaned down to retrieve her scarf off the floor. Cody stopped her by gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"London you don't have to feel uncomfortable. It's not the end of the world, and your hair will grow back." Cody gazed into her eyes lovingly. "Don't ever feel like you need to hide…not from me."

She felt like crying. She wanted so badly to throw her arms around him and tell him how much his words meant to her…how much he meant to her. But she stayed still and said nothing.

Seeing that the heiress appeared paralyzed, he pulled her toward him in an affectionate hug. London loved hugging Cody. It always felt so safe and warm in his arms, so…right!

They separated slightly, their faces a few inches apart, a breath away from one another. For a moment excitement and anticipation coursed through London's body as she thought he might kiss her.

Cody looked into her eyes and for a moment thought he had seen something there, but she closed them before he could really understand what it meant.

London waited, but nothing happened. When she opened her eyes she saw Cody staring at her intently, and London felt more than a little embarrassed. In an instant she was on her feet, which brought him to his feet as well.

"C-Cody I'm…I…" she stammered and turned away from him.

"London it's okay. You look beautiful…absolutely perfect." Cody said, trying to calm the heiress down.

London turned toward him in confusion. Had he not even known what had almost just happened? She wasn't sure if she should feel relieved or hurt.

"I think you should leave," she blurted out, clearly upset.

Cody was slightly offended and hurt by this outburst. Still he decided to give her some space. He sighed in defeat and walked towards the door.

"Cody...wait," London said as she walked to him and gently took his hand in hers. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You're very emotional right now. I understand." Cody turned to her and tenderly brushed her cheek with his fingers. Unable to stop herself, she leaned into the soft touch and closed her eyes as she let out a blissful sigh.

When she again opened her eyes the shock of what she had just done clouded her vision. Immediately she turned away and Cody knew in his heart what he had seen her eyes a few minutes before.

"London, why didn't you tell me?" he asked, surprised that he had not realized it before.

"Because I would never do that to Bailey," she declared as a tear slid down her face. "Never!"

Cody turned her around and again pulled her into an embrace, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"God…I'm such a horrible person," she sobbed.

"No, you're not. I don't ever want to hear you say that again. Do you understand me?" His voice then lowered to a comforting whisper. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"No, but I wanted to." London admitted through her tears.

While part of Cody's mind was reeling at London's words, most of his focus remained on trying to comfort his friend. He remained silent as she cried into his shoulder. And as he searched his feelings, he slowly began to realize just how complicated things were becoming.

As London clung to Cody, neither of them heard the door open or noticed the long haired farm girl in the doorway. Bailey said nothing as backed out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her.

* * *

After leaving the penthouse, Bailey boarded the elevator in a daze. Not sure what to think, her mind was filled with so many different scenarios, most all of them heartbreaking.

So when the doors opened to the lobby, it took her a minute to realize she'd hit the wrong button. But before she had a chance to correct the mistake, she noticed two familiar girls walking toward her. Forcing a smile, she greeted Max and Barbara as they entered the steel box with her. Apparently they were going to the same place she was, because Max hit the button for the 23rd floor.

"I should've stayed home," Max grumbled. "I know we made plans with the guys to come and hang out today, but that was before the stupid Truth or Dare game."

"Don't worry so much," Barbara replied. "I'm sure that Zack has forgotten all about the phone call."

"What do you think Bailey?" Max asked.

"Huh?" Bailey's mind was still reeling from the scene upstairs, so she hadn't been concentrating on conversation. "I'm sorry I had something else on my mind, what are we discussing?"

"Zack!" Max exclaimed. The butterflies in her stomach were getting more aggressive by the minute.

Bailey's smile became more genuine as she realized what was on the girl's mind. She remembered what Cody had said about Zack's reaction to the late night phone call.

"Don't worry so much Max. I've got a feeling things will work out fine for you," the farm girl said.

Max played with the straps on her purse. "Well, it's not like I'm nervous or anything." She knew her lie sounded unconvincing and guessed that her two companions could see right through her.

"You know, we could always go back down to the lobby and head home," Barbara said with a sly grin. She was pretty sure how her words would be received.

"Are you suggesting that I run away?" Max was surprised that her best friend would say such a thing.

"Well, it's obvious you want to," Barbara said in an innocent tone.

Bailey stayed out of this conversation and listened with interest.

"That would mean I'm scared!" Max half shouted. "Are you calling me a chicken?"

"If the beak fits," Barbara replied getting a rise out of her friend.

"Look, I am not--" Max began just as the doors opened.

Standing directly in front of the three girls stood Zack Martin, a wide smile playing across his lips. Without thinking Max shoved him backwards and then pushed the 'Close Door' button. The elevator roared to life and began its decent down to the lobby.

"Cluck, cluck!" Barbara teased.

Max gave her a hostile glare and then concentrated on watching the floor numbers change. She suddenly realized how slow these elevators were. _Someone should really talk to management_, she thought.

3…2…1…As the numbers finally finished their countdown, Max breathed a sigh of relief. But when the doors opened to expose the lobby, she was surprised by a familiar face. Before she could push another button, a smug looking Zack stepped inside.

"Oh, no you don't," he said with a smirk.

"How did you beat us down here?" Max demanded.

"Everyone knows that this elevator is the slowest one," he replied. "The one on the right is much faster." He turned to Bailey and Barbara. "Ladies, perhaps you'd like to try that one and see if you notice the difference."

The two girls giggled as the stepped out into the lobby. The doors closed and left Zack and Max alone in the small confined space. No one said anything at first, but Max could only take so much of the condescending smile he had plastered on his face.

"What are you grinning at?" she snapped.

"You," Zack replied.

"Look if this is about last night, I told you it was a dare." Max explained." Now you can stop smirking, because it didn't mean anything."

"What dare?" he asked in an amused tone. "I don't remember a dare."

"You don't remember? I had to call you…" Max let her words trail off when she noticed Zack trying not to laugh. She swatted him with her purse.

"Hey! Stop! That's not very ladylike!"

"I'll show you ladylike!" she threatened, smiling just a bit as she kept hitting him.

"Why are you hitting me?" Zack managed to grab the purse out of her hand and chuckled. "It's not my fault that I'm irresistible."

"Please! Don't flatter yourself," Max retorted as she tried to take her purse back.

He held it above his head.

"Zack, give it back!" Max demanded.

"You want this back? Then I get a little something in return." There was a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"Purse!" Max held out her hand while trying to sound stern, but there was a slight trace of amusement in her voice.

"Kiss!" Zack answered placing the purse behind his back.

"What makes you think I'd even consider kissing you?"

Zack leaned in and smiled. "Because you really want to."

In spite of herself, Max returned the smile. Even when he was so full of himself, there was something about Zack that made her feel so…girly. But she wasn't going to let him control this situation.

_Maybe all those old movies my mom makes me watch will finally come in handy,_ she thought_. Bette, don't fail me now._

Max gave Zack her most seductive pout, trying very hard to emulate a young Bette Davis. She slowly sauntered over to him, swinging her hips back and forth, and hoping she looked like she knew what she was doing.

"Is that what I want?" she asked, daring him to answer.

Zack's eyes went wide as he watched her walk toward him. This was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. He opened his mouth but couldn't say anything more complex than "Uh huh." Then again, clever wordplay wasn't the foremost thing on his mind at that moment.

"Are you sure?" Max placed both her hands on his chest. Then slowly she took two fingers and walked them up over his shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Zack's breath hitched in his throat as Max leaned in. Their lips were inches apart.

"Because I can think of one other thing I…really want," she said in a breathy voice. She watched the smile on his face grow until it looked almost comical.

"Yaaa…" Zack whimpered as the air around them grew warmer.

Max gazed into his eyes and, with one swift motion…grabbed her purse out his hands and smacked him on the head with it.

"My purse!" she shouted. And as luck would have it, that was the exact moment the elevator doors opened. She quickly made her exit.

Zack stood there stunned for a moment, and then his face took on a determined look.

"I'm not done with you yet," he said as he chased the girl down the hall.

Max laughed as she started running. Though she had quite a head start, she tripped and stumbled when she rounded a corner. While she kept herself from falling, the hesitation allowed Zack to catch her. She let out a yelp as he grabbed her, but she was laughing too hard to successfully struggle out of his arms.

Taking care not to hurt her, Zack pinned her against the wall. Once again, their lips were inches apart. Max stopped laughing.

When the kiss finally happened, it was more passionate than anything either of them had ever known before.

* * *

**To be continued... **

_**authors' notes:** Co-written by Woundedhearts. Let us know what you think. Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually Zack and Max both needed to breathe again so their passionate kiss came to an end.

The two teenagers could feel the vibrations of their heartbeats pounding against their chests, while trying to control their breathing. Zack still had Max pinned against the wall.

He leaned forward as their foreheads connected and whispered into her ear. "We should have done this a long time ago."

"Yeah," Max replied in a whimper with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Zack gently kissed her forehead and then trailed his lips down to her eyes, followed by her nose, cheeks and chin leaving a kiss on each in his wake. In another moment his lips found hers once more.

Max sighed as this kiss became tender and undemanding. It held a promise that Max couldn't quite read. Feeling a little weak in the knees she leaned into Zack for support and wrapped her arms around his neck, she felt him deepen the kiss and press her a little tighter against the wall.

Max melted at the gentle easy way Zack was kissing her. There was no urgency, no rush, just a soft lingering kiss that made her quiver to the tips of her toes.

"Oh…Zack," she whispered when they finally separated, too much in awe to form a rational thought.

Zack held onto her, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Max, I think I…." Zack began regaining the use of his voice.

"What?" Max replied in a whisper.

"I've never felt this way before. Not with any other girl."

Max's expression hardened as she thought of all those 'other' girls, and scenes of Zack with them began to fill her mind.

"What? What about all those girls?" Max asked.

Zack knew immediately that he had made a mistake when he felt himself being pushed away.

"Let me guess, each time you kissed one of them, it never felt as good as the kiss we just had," she said. "Am I right?"

Her tone caused Zack to wince. Though part of Max was still reeling from the wonderful sensations she'd felt when his lips were pressed to hers, it wasn't enough to overcome her anger.

"This was a mistake." She stated shaking her head back and forth. "What was I thinking? I shouldn't have taken that dare last night, and I shouldn't have played around like that in the elevator."

"No," he protested. "This wasn't a mistake. I'm glad you did that, Max. You and I are--"

"What?" she interrupted. "You and I are what?" She put her hands on her hips and gave him a pointed look. "I won't be a name on your list Zack. I'm worth more than that."

"I know you are," he quietly replied reaching out for her hand, only to have her pull away.

"No, listen to me." She took a deep breath and continued. "You were the first boy I ever kissed, but that was five years ago. So why now? What took you so long to become interested in me?"

Zack didn't have an answer ready, and Max didn't give him time to think of one.

"Was it the phone call? Is that what I had to do to get your attention?" she asked, her voice thick with emotion. "Do all those 'other' girls talk dirty to you? Is that what gets you off?"

The more she went on, the worse Zack felt.

"Max, you don't understand…it's different with you," He stepped forward and took a hold of her hands. This time she didn't pull away.

"I've been an idiot," he told her. "I get that now. Those other girls, they didn't mean anything to me…you do!"

"I wish I could believe that." Max whispered.

And Zack bit back the desperation he felt, knowing this must be what it's like, to feel your heart break. Taking a deep breath, he continued.

"Come on Max, you know it's true. You had to feel it…just now…when we kissed."

He again gazed into her eyes searching for something, anything that would give him hope. A moment went by and he saw it, just a flicker, but enough to know that his dream wasn't such a lost cause.

Zack lowered his voice and again looked directly into her eyes. "That was the greatest kiss I've ever experienced in my life."

He sounded so sincere and the look in his eyes was so genuine that Max almost gave in. She had long dreamed of a moment like this with Zack. But she was too cautious to cast away her concerns.

"What are you telling me?" she asked.

"I…think I'm in love with you, Max." His voice was soft, just above a whisper.

"Zack, I'm not sure you know what that means," she replied quietly.

"Max….please?" Zack questioned and the anguish in his eyes broke her heart.

She needed to know for sure that his feelings for her were truly real.

"Zack," she said seriously. "You're going to have to prove that to me."

* * *

Bailey and Barbara had exited the elevator to give Zack and Max some much needed privacy. But as soon as they entered the lobby, Bailey's thoughts returned to Cody and London.

Having Cody's ex-girlfriend standing next to her did nothing to ease her troubled mind.

"I should go," the farm girl said. "I have some things I need to do."

"No wait, I wanted to talk to you," Barbara replied. "Please. It's important."

Talking with Barbara wasn't number one on the list of 'things Bailey wanted to do' at the moment, but her curiosity was piqued by the other girl's manner. Barbara seemed a bit nervous, but with no traces of hostility. There even seemed to be a trace of something…apologetic in her eyes.

"If it's important, I guess we can talk," Bailey told the raven haired girl.

Barbara led her into a small room just off the lobby, and closed the door behind them. Bailey looked around and saw that they were in an old storage room, which begged the obvious question.

"Barbara, why are we in a storage closet?"

"I wanted to speak with you privately and this is the first place that came to mind," Barbara explained. "I hope that's okay. Nobody ever uses this room. Cody and I used to come here when Zack wouldn't leave their suite and we needed a quiet place to study. Or to--"

"Don't want to hear it!" the farm girl interrupted.

"--talk," Barbara finished.

"Oh," Bailey said quietly.

"Look, after last night and all that happened, I had trouble sleeping. I stayed up and thought about things…about Cody…and I realized I need to apologize to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Barbara continued. "It's true that I still have feelings for Cody, and I don't like the way our relationship ended. If I could do it over again, knowing what I know now…" She trailed off and shook her head. "But that's the past. It's hard for me to admit, but I had my chance and I blew it. Cody is yours now. I accept that."

Bailey felt bad for the girl, but also wondered if she wouldn't be the one standing in Barbara's position in the not too distant future. Getting back to the situation at hand, she managed a small smile. She hadn't expected these words from Cody's ex, but admired Barbara for being honest with her.

"I even think we could be friends, maybe even good friends," Barbara went on. "But I need to do one more thing first…I need to talk with Cody."

Bailey raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"I need closure with Cody," she explained. "I'm going to go talk to him. I wanted to tell you first so you didn't think I was trying to steal him away from you. I wouldn't try that, I swear. But I need to see him…alone. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah," Bailey replied. "You do what you have to do."

A look of relief entered Barbara's face and for the first time she smiled.

"Thank you…for understanding." Barbara stated as she quietly left the room, leaving the young farm girl to her thoughts.

Bailey did understand, more than Barbara knew, as she thought about the scene she had walked in on upstairs. She couldn't escape the irony of it all.

Barbara had accepted a fact that Bailey herself was no longer sure of. Was Cody really hers now? Or did his heart belong to London?

* * *

The flow of London's tears slowly came to a stop as Cody held her. For this, he was grateful. Cody cared too much about the heiress to stand seeing her upset. He cared far too much for that.

And that was the troubling thing, how much he cared. For so many years she'd been a friend. A close friend, despite their vastly different personalities. In many ways, his closest friend. London had never cared about how smart he was or how many good citizenship awards his teachers had given him. Cody had always appreciated that. She was the one person, apart from his family, who he'd always known would feel exactly the same about him even if he wasn't the smartest one in his class (should that unlikely circumstance ever come to pass).

So how could he never have realized that she felt more than just friendship for him? And why did that realization have to come now? When he had a beautiful, sweet girlfriend who he truly loved? Bailey was everything he could ever want.

Yet, even with so much emotional turmoil in the air, London felt so good in his arms.

"Are you going to be okay if I leave for awhile?" he asked the heiress. "I was supposed to have breakfast with…" He glanced at a clock, breakfast was surely over by now. "Oh no!"

"I'll be fine," London replied, trying to sound composed. "You go."

"I'll be back," he promised. "We'll…talk. I just need to, uh…think."

London affected an unconvincing smile. "Go. It's okay."

He turned and left, glancing back towards his friend once before the door closed behind him.

* * *

When the elevator doors opened and Cody stepped out to the 23rd floor, he soon came upon Zack and Max as they were having their very heart-rending conversation.

Not wanting to interrupt, Cody stood around a corner and listened as the girl denied his twin's feelings for her. His heart broke at the thought of how Zack was taking the news. He didn't have to be standing beside him, to know he was hurting, badly.

Cody began to blame himself, wishing he hadn't mentioned Max's feelings to his brother.

A few moments later, he watched as Max boarded the elevator. She noticed him and quickly lowered her tear filled eyes to the floor.

Zack walked over and sat down on a nearby chair. "How long have you been standing there?"

Not surprised that Zack knew of his presence, Cody walked over and sat down beside him. "Long enough."

The twins stayed silent for a while both lost in thought.

Cody wanted so badly to say something…anything…that would help Zack feel better. But he couldn't come up with any words that he felt would work. He remained silent.

The elevator doors opened once more, and Barbara stepped off walking over to Cody.

"Hi guys," she began, only to be interrupted.

"Barbara, this isn't a good time. Can we get together another day?" Cody politely suggested.

"But…I would really like to talk to you," she replied, not noticing that Zack was almost in tears.

"Look, I…" Cody started, only to have Zack quiet him by placing a hand on Cody's own.

"Codes….it's okay," Zack said as he got up to leave.

The younger twin reached to stop his brother, causing Zack to turn toward him and smile.

"I said it's okay. I'm fine," he said, answering the silent question he read in Cody's eyes. "I'll be inside."

With that, Zack stepped into the suite and closed the door behind him.

"Now what do you want?" Cody snapped as he turned on Barbara.

Taken aback, she turned to leave. Cody placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said. "That was rude. I just really need to talk to Zack right now. Can this wait?"

The hurt look in Barbara's eyes easily answered that question. Cody realized she had something serious on her mind. He offered an apology and led her over to the seat that Zack had occupied a few moments earlier.

When Barbara started talking, Cody was so pre-occupied with his brother's troubles that he had difficulty focusing on her words at first.

"Wait," Cody said as he stared at his old girlfriend. "Could you say that again?"

"I said, I need closure," she repeated. "I need to say goodbye."

"Didn't we already take care of that on the ship?"

"Cody, please…I need to apologize so I can move past this," Barbara told her ex-boyfriend.

"Alright, tell me what's on your mind," he said in what he hoped was a comforting tone.

"Cody, I've never stopped caring for you…or loving you. I know I made a mistake with Bob, but I just couldn't see myself without you and I didn't want to be alone."

"Barbara, it's okay. That's all water under the bridge," Cody replied hoping that would be the end of their conversation. He looked back toward the closed door to his suite.

Barbara failed to notice his distraction and went on. "You were always so kind and so giving. So ready to forgive. I'm sorry I ever let you go. I realize you're with Bailey now, and she makes you happy. I'm glad for you."

As he listened, Cody began to give more of his attention to Barbara. He could tell she was being sincere.

"You've always meant so much to me. You taught me to love and to care," her cheeks reddened just a touch. "You were my first love and we shared…so much. I want to thank you for that."

Cody's eyes were filled with affection as he took Barbara's hands in his and smiled. "You are an amazing person," he told her. "I know you things kind of ended badly between us. I didn't exactly handle things perfectly myself. But sometimes these things just happen."

He squeezed her hands slightly, she squeezed back.

"We'll always be friends and have that special history between us," he went on with a smile. "And you know if you ever need anything all you have to do is call me."

"You're one great guy, you know that?" Barbara said.

"You're one great girl." He replied.

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He stood up, and escorted her to the elevator. He kissed her on the forehead and then she smiled a goodbye as the elevator doors closed.

Cody hurried back to his suite a minute later, worried about his brother. When he found the living room empty, he walked over toward their bedroom.

Zack was lying on the bed facing the wall. Without saying a word, Cody sat down beside him toward the head of the bed and placed a hand on his twin's shoulder.

Zack covered Cody's hand with his own and quietly cried into the pillow. No words were exchanged. None were needed.

_What a day,_ Cody thought as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the headboard.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**_authors' notes: _**_Co-written by Woundedhearts. This whole collaborative writing thing is turning out to be a lot of fun. We hope the results are entertaining. __As to the story itself...so much angst. Will things get better? Also, we're__ interested about how the all the characters are coming off in the story. Let us know what you think of Max and Barbara and everyone. Please review._


	5. Chapter 5

Zack Martin felt his brother's hand on his shoulder. He appreciated the gesture of support a great deal. Still, even though he was sure his twin knew how he was feeling…Zack had to put up a token display of manly indifference. He rolled over and sat up in bed.

"How are you doing?" Cody asked.

"No, time for small talk," Zack replied gruffly. "Something I've got to do."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No!" Zack exclaimed with mock outrage. "What are you? Some kind of freak? I think I can go to the bathroom with talking it over first." He smirked as he hopped off the bed and headed for his intended destination.

Cody rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later Zack walked back into the room. Cody's back was to him. Zack saw an opportunity to distract his mind from weighty issues and have a bit of fun. With an evil grin he ran and tackled Cody.

"What the…ugh!" Cody exclaimed as he landed face down on his twin's bed.

Zack pressed his advantage as his pinned his brother, kneading an elbow into the small of Cody's back.

"Ah!" Cody yelped. "Zack, knock it off! That hurts!"

"Man, you're delicate," Zack teased. "Should I get Mom so she can come and kiss your boo-boo?"

Cody pushed his brother off of him and flipped him, reversing their positions. Grabbing onto the nearest pillow, he began to pummel his brother with a series of assaults. They were both laughing as Zack placed his arms across his face to protect himself.

"Is that the best you can do?" Zack shouted. He managed to push his brother off him and onto the floor.

Cody looked up to see his twin standing upright on the bed. Zack growled and pounded his chest. By the time Cody realized his brother intentions, it was too late to move.

"No! Don't!"

But Cody's protests were useless as Zack jumped off his mattress and landed on top of him with a full body slam that was worthy of a professional wrestling match.

"Ahh…Zack!" he cried as his rib cage received the full impact of the attack. His hand flew to his side.

"Codes, you okay?" Zack was worried that he'd actually hurt his little brother. He carefully took his weight off his brother and went to stand up. But just as he was about to regain his footing he felt Cody's arms wrap around his legs. He fell face first into some rather raunchy smelling socks.

"Oh, it's on!" Zack warned as he and Cody continued to wrestle, trying to one up each other.

For the next few minutes, they elbowed, kicked, punched and even bit one another in an attempt to secure victory. Soon Zack had Cody in a wrestling hold as he waited for his brother to tap out. A second later he let him go, as he was given the signal.

"Still the champion!" Zack exclaimed as he affectionately ruffled Cody's hair with his hand.

Cody just smiled and wrapped an arm around his twin's shoulder and then, successfully locking Zack's head in his arm pit, he gave him what was referred to in certain circles as a 'knuckle sandwich'.

"Why you little…" Zack began before he lightly pushed his brother away. "I swear you always have to have the last word, or in this case…last assault."

With both of them finally conceding to the end of the fight, they sat on the floor and leaned their backs against the side of the bed.

"Well, you have to admit I came close to beating you this time," Cody said. "Which means any day now I will win and you will have to tell everyone I kicked you butt."

Zack watched as Cody's grin grew at that statement and laughed. "Dream on, Codester. Monkeys will turn blue before that day happens."

"You don't believe me…but you'll see!" Cody gave a sinister laugh. "They'll all see!"

"Dude, you're scaring me. You know they have people you can talk too," Zack joked.

"Shut up," Cody said making Zack chuckle. A moment later, he joined in on the laughter.

But the mirthful mood didn't last. Cody watched as his brother's expression became serious. He knew what was on his twin's mind.

"You're thinking about Max, aren't you?"

Zack nodded. "I can't lose her. What do you think I should do? I'll try anything."

"Maybe maybe you should give her a little time to adjust. After all, it doesn't take a genius to figure out she's afraid."

"Of me?" Zack didn't quite understand what Cody was trying to tell him.

"Not of you exactly, but of a relationship with you. You don't have the best track record."

"Didn't we just go over all this the other night?" Zack asked, rolling his eyes. "I don't need to hear this again."

"Zack, I think maybe you should give Max some space. Give her time to let her adjust to these new found feelings you have for her."

"What part of 'not losing her' don't you understand?" Zack asked as he gave his brother an incredulous look. "She wants me to prove my love for her is real. You did catch that right?"

"You're asking me for advice…so listen up." Cody said. "Max loves you, although I can't tell you why. I mean--"

"Hello?" Zack said as he lightly knocked on the top of his brother's head.

"Sorry. I think you shouldn't force your hand. You should play this delicately and try not to charge into the situation," Cody advised. "Max needs space…give it to her."

"I'm sorry bro, but that was the stupidest advice you have ever given me," Zack replied shaking his head.

The younger twin began to object, but Zack didn't give him the chance.

"No Codester, I'll think of something," he said, and then quickly moved to a different topic. "So what did Barbara want?"

"You're changing the subject," Cody told his brother.

"Yup! Now…Barbara?"

"Okay." Cody replied as he conceded to his brother. "Barbara just needed closure."

"Didn't she get enough of that after she messed around with Bob?" Zack's tone was full with implied disgust.

"Zack, she apologized for that. She realized she made a mistake," Cody answered. "Besides I wasn't exactly innocent either. Remember my six month plan?"

"Codes you didn't get together with someone the same night you boarded the ship."

"She had her reasons," Cody said trying to defend his ex-girlfriend.

"Well, they were lousy reasons," Zack shot back. "Prissy little Bitch"

"Hey! Come on," Cody said, trying to make his brother to understand. "Barbara is a good person. She was just lonely…and one thing led to another."

"How lonely could she have been? You hadn't even been on the ship a day," Zack argued.

"Now look…" Cody started to say as his brother stood up.

"No, you look. I don't like what she did to you, so don't try to defend her to me. It won't work."

"Alright," Cody whispered as he hung his head.

Zack gazed down at his defeated brother and extended a hand. "Okay, Codes. Don't worry. For your sake I'll be cordial and polite to Barbara."

Cody gave Zack a cheesy smile as he shook his brother's hand. The elder twin chuckled.

"Happy now?" Zack asked.

"Actually, I'm impressed," Cody replied.

"That I could be nice?"

"No, that you know what cordial means," Cody answered.

Zack flicked his fingers against his twin's forehead and Cody yelped. "Ouch!"

"Seriously dude, you need to toughen up."

There was a slight pause before Cody spoke again. "Uh…Zack?"

"Yeah?"

The younger twin hesitated. "Oh…never mind." He got up and headed tried to exit the bedroom.

But Zack grabbed his brother by the arm and pulled him back into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Alright, what's going on?" Zack asked. "I know you want to tell me something."

Cody thought about London and Bailey and his feelings toward the two girls. He was so confused and he wanted to talk to his brother. But…right now Zack had other worries on his mind. It wouldn't be fair to burden him with his other worries.

"It's nothing, I'm just trying to figure out what to make for dinner."

Zack eyed his brother with suspicion, but pretended to go along with the obvious lie.

Cody's heart really wasn't into cooking that night. He placed a handful of his chicken pot pie from the night before on two plates and set them on the table. Silence filled the suite as both boys began to eat. Zack's thoughts were on Max and Cody's thoughts were on London.

"Zack I think I may take a short walk after dinner," Cody announced. "I want to talk to London about something."

* * *

London sat in her suite. While she was thankful for some alone time, she also wondered about Bailey's whereabouts. She hadn't seen her since the farm girl had left the room this morning. A sadness came to the heiress when she realized Bailey was most likely with Cody. But why wouldn't she be? She was his girlfriend.

Just then London's phone rang and she smiled as she picked up the receiver.

"Hey stranger, how's Minnesota?" London asked.

"Horrible," Maddie Fitzpatrick complained. "This weekend's weather is…argh, don't get me started. Plus, all my friends here are away for the weekend. I haven't felt so trapped and alone since I was in Antarctica."

"Oh, come on Maddie there must be something you like," London said.

"Well, on Friday before the weather turned bad I did get to go to a great BBQ place…and it was Karaoke night. Everyone seemed to like my singing," Maddie said with pride.

"Nice, but can we talk about me now?" London asked. "You see…Cody." The heiress took a breath. "He knows."

"You told him?" Maddie responded in a surprised tone. She'd been aware of her London's secret feelings for some time. "Do you think that was such a good idea? I mean, he's completely head over heels for Bailey. At least that's what I concluded after reading his last dozen e-mails."

"I didn't tell him," London said, thinking about what those e-mails must have said.

"Then how?" Maddie asked, her curiosity piqued.

"He just knew," the heiress explained. "He saw it in my eyes. One unguarded moment, and now I'm living with a guilt trip."

"Wow," Maddie commented. "What did he say?"

"He didn't say much. He didn't really have a chance after I started crying."

"London, what are you going to do?"

"What do you think I should do?" She held her breath as she waited for her friend's advice.

Maddie was quiet for a minute and London wondered what she was thinking. She could have kicked herself. How could she have let Cody see through her? She'd been able to hide her love for him for years, only to break down just as he'd found some real happiness.

"London, I think that you should talk to Cody and do what you think is right," Maddie said.

"I don't know if I can even face him after what happened. He's in love with Bailey. Even if he wasn't, I'd be a fool to think he would ever return my feelings."

"You mean a lot to Cody," Maddie said. "I think he does love you, but it may not be the way you want him to." She paused. "London…let him go."

The heiress stayed quiet for a long time before she spoke again. An image of Cody crossed her mind and she bit back a tear. She knew Maddie was right. Cody didn't belong to her, and she couldn't spend the rest of her life pining for someone that she could never have.

"You're right," London stated. "He's my friend and I won't hurt his chances to be with the girl he truly wants."

"I think that's the best thing to do," Maddie replied. "I know it's hard. I wish I could say something to make it easier."

Before London could respond there was a knock at the door. Looking at the clock on the end table, she noticed it to be ten o'clock. London felt slightly leery as she opened the door. She found Cody standing there.

"Maddie, I have to go," the heiress said. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Sounds fine, talk to you then," Maddie replied. "And London…think about what I said."

"Will do," London said as she hit the 'End Call' button and let Cody in.

He looked at her with a serious expression as he spoke. "We need to talk."

"I think you're right," she answered.

The two walked back over toward the couch sitting in the center of the room. Cody took London's hand and gazed into her almond shaped eyes. He quickly realized that this action was a mistake, for he found himself in danger of getting lost in those lovely orbs. He quickly turned away.

But the heiress would have know of it. She moved around him so that they were facing each other once more.

"Cody?" She whispered.

The young man's heart skipped a beat and he knew what he was about to do was going to be much harder than he'd anticipated.

"London, you mean the world to me," he began. "I care for you very deeply."

"Cody, you don't have to say it," she replied as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "I know you're in love with Bailey. And I know that you'll never love me…the way I want you to. It's okay, I get that."

"That's the problem…I feel the same way."

"You do?" London gasped in wonderment as she gazed into his eyes.

"You have to understand, I never thought you'd feel this way," he explained. "I worked so hard to deny my feelings for you. Because I was sure it was all wishful thinking."

"Oh, Cody." London took a step forward while a tear escaped her eyes.

But he took a step back, though his heart ached at seeing the disappointment and hurt on her face when he did so.

"London, we can't. It's been so hard to pretend that what I feel for you is no more than friendship," he told her. "But I've done it, and I have to keep doing it…for Bailey." His eyes became watery. "We have to think of Bailey."

"I understand, Cody," London responded, trying to sound brave. "I love you. I've loved you for so long. But I always knew you could do better than me. So--"

"How could you ever believe that?" he interrupted. "Better than you? That's crazy. I always thought that you could never be interested in me."

The irony wasn't lost on either of them. They'd hidden their deepest feelings for one another for the exact same reason. Each had been sure that the other wouldn't reciprocate.

Cody gazed adoringly at London, in spite of the regret he felt. Things could have been so different if he'd simply told her when he'd first realized his true feelings. His memory of that day was so clear.

He and London had an argument over the direction of an episode of _Yay Me! _They'd had a falling out and he'd actually walked off the show. But he returned when he received the most heartfelt apology he'd ever heard.

"_You're the 'yay' in Yay Me!" _

Cody had always found London attractive, but the moment he'd heard those words from her had been the moment when he'd lost his heart completely to the young heiress.

"What are you thinking about?" London asked, noticing how quiet he'd become.

He gently reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek as he answered. "About you and me…and the first time I realized I loved you."

"When was that?"

"Not long after you'd insulted my hair, my butt, my clothes and…I believe, my pasty skin." He smiled. "Did I miss anything?"

"I remember that even then you were always so caring," she replied sadly. "So wonderful." She was silent for a moment and sniffed back her tears. "I know you're right. We can't do this to Bailey. It would be cruel and insensitive…and those are two things you would never be."

"We'll just keep things like they've always been," Cody said. "You're my closest friend. I don't want to lose that."

"We won't," she responded, trying to convince herself as much as him. "We're going to be fine. We have to be fine."

He pulled her into an embrace and the clung to each other desperately, as if they could somehow banish their problems if they just held on long and tight enough.

"I should go," Cody finally said when their hug ended. "It's late."

A look of concern crossed London's face. "Why isn't Bailey back yet?"

"I haven't seen much of her today," Cody admitted. "But I know she was going to watch Mom's last show in the lounge tonight." He looked to the clock. "She'll probably be back soon."

With that in mind, the two said their goodbyes.

* * *

**To be continued…**

_**authors' notes:** Co-written with Woundedhearts. Please give feedback. We appreciate it greatly._


	6. Chapter 6

Zack knew he had to work fast if he was going overcome Max's doubts. Their long weekend was almost over and he was scheduled to return to the ship tomorrow. So, he got up uncharacteristically early and began to make preparations.

London had barely gotten out of bed when she heard the knock at her door, when she went to answer she was surprised to discover Zack. From the look on his face, he was more than a bit surprised himself.

"Whoa, uh…whoa," he said as he looked at the girl's shaved head.

"Nobody told you, huh?" she said with a bemused smile. "The Truth or Dare game got a little crazy at the end. This is the result."

"Um…sorry for staring," he replied as he struggled to get over his shock. "Just wasn't expecting to see you like this." He gave her a genuine smile. "You look great though."

"Well, naturally," she responded with a laugh. "But thank you for saying so." She invited him in. "What brings you up here so early?"

Zack's expression became slightly uncomfortable. "I'm afraid I need some help. I hate to ask, but it's really important."

As he went to explain what he wanted, London could tell he was serious. Despite her vast wealth and Zack's well-known love for money and luxury…he'd very rarely asked her for financial assistance in all the years they'd known one another. He was asking now though, but also being very insistent that he would pay her back. He even offered to sign any sort of contract that she'd care to have drawn up.

"Please," she said with a laugh. "What you're talking about is small change for me. Next to nothing."

"I know," he replied. "But I don't want you to get the wrong idea. The only reason I'm asking is that I have to get this done today, and I can't raise the money that fast."

"Don't worry about it," the heiress said. "I'll take care of it. The only thing I ask is that I get to come too."

Zack was relieved that London was being so helpful. "Sure. You've got to be there. I said this party was for all my friends, didn't I?" He reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it once. "Thank you so much for this."

"I'm glad to do it."

He smiled at her once more. "Okay. I've got to go make some phone calls."

"You do that," the heiress said. "I'll go talk to Esteban and make sure everything's ready by this afternoon."

Once he had gone, London headed toward the bathroom to shower. On her way, she discovered that Bailey had apparently risen earlier and already left the penthouse. London was almost happy about that, but knew that she'd have to face the girl eventually.

_Everything's going to work out, _she thought to herself._ Bailey's my friend. And Cody loves her. _

Of course, part of her mind protested. Cody may have loved Bailey…but he loved London more. Didn't he? No, it was best not to think on that. If it had been another girl that Cody was with, the heiress might well have taken action to claim the young man as her own. But Bailey was one of the few people that London counted as a true friend. One of a handful that she was confident would like her just the same if she were poor and ordinary rather than rich and fabulous. She couldn't hurt a friend like that.

The heiress then turned her mind away from such thoughts and back to Zack's request. It was actually a relief to concentrate on another person's problems.

* * *

When London stepped off the elevator and into the lobby, it seemed as if everything came to a crashing halt. All eyes turned to her and several audible gasps were heard. The heiress was used to often being the center of attention…but this was a little much.

"Yes," she announced loudly to the room in general. "All my hair is gone." She flashed a brilliant smile and struck a pose as if she were surrounded by paparazzi. "And I look fabulous! Don't you all wish you looked this good?"

Her confident manner and happy expression seemed to dispel the shock from all the onlookers. They went back about their business, and a few offered some compliments to the heiress as she made her way over to the main desk.

"You certainly know how to make an entrance, Miss London," Esteban said from behind the desk. "And you do look wonderful. But why such a drastic change?"

"Long story," she answered. "But that's not important. I need to make some arrangements for a party this afternoon. We only have a few hours."

Esteban listened as the heiress started listing off her demands. He'd faced a number of interesting challenges since he'd taken over the job of hotel manager from Mr. Moseby, but the task that London was now setting before him was not going to be easy. It wasn't that she was asking for anything overly elaborate, it was simply the short amount of time they had to prepare. Still, he was determined to rise to the occasion. Not only was London the daughter of the hotel's owner, she was also a friend.

"I will see that everything is taken care of," he promised.

* * *

Later that day Cody escorted Bailey to the hotel's pool area. Pretty much the entire floor was closed off for a private party, and Bailey looked around at all the other guests.

"Did Zack call everyone he knows in Boston?" she asked.

"Most everyone we went to school with," Cody answered. "Except for Max."

"I know," Bailey replied. "You called her so she wouldn't suspect anything."

"And she doesn't," Cody continued. "Like everyone else, she just thinks this is a goodbye party before we ship out tomorrow. The only ones who know what this is really about are you, me, Zack--"

"And me," London finished as she joined the couple.

"Hey," Cody smiled as he greeted the heiress.

"I think the party's going okay," the rich girl commented.

Bailey merely nodded to the other girl. She couldn't help but notice the subtleties of tone and expression that suddenly showed up in both Cody and London. Not that there was anything improper about the way they were acting. In fact, they were incredibly proper. Too proper. It seemed to Bailey that their friendly conversation was just a trifle forced.

"So everyone is here," the heiress went on. "But what exactly is Zack going to do?"

"I wish I knew," Cody confessed. "He wouldn't tell me any details…just that he's going to show how he feels about Max in front of everyone." He glanced at London and then Bailey. "You know how he gets sometimes. He goes all out with big dramatic gestures…and sometimes that's not the right approach. I'm worried that this could backfire on him."

"Why don't you go check and see what he's up to?" Bailey suggested. "He's been keeping a low profile so far."

Cody went off in search of his twin, which left London and Bailey alone with each other. The two simply looked at one another for a moment. Each felt strangely awkward.

"Umm…Bailey," the heiress finally said. "You know, things have been a little strange this weekend…since the game with Barbara and Max."

"That's one way to put it."

"But…you know you're my friend, right?" London's tone was imploring. "You're a real friend. And I would never do anything that would change that."

Bailey could see the intense, almost desperate, sincerity in her roommate's eyes. "I…wouldn't want that to change either," she said.

London nodded and smiled. "Great. So let's just forget about anything…anything…um, let's just get back to the way things have always been. Okay?"

The farm girl didn't know how to respond. She could see that London was serious about what she was saying…and she appreciated that. But Bailey didn't know if she could just ignore the fact that London was in love with Cody.

Still, she nodded and managed to smile at the heiress. ""Okay."

"Great," London replied. She then hugged the younger girl. The embrace wasn't even that awkward.

Well, just a tiny bit.

* * *

Zack had not been mixing very much with the party guests. He'd made sure to avoid Max especially. If things went as he hoped, they'd have plenty of quality time together soon.

Cody approached him. "What are you doing, Zack?"

"Just waiting for the right moment to launch phase two of my brilliant plan."

"And what exactly is your brilliant plan?" Cody asked.

Zack flashed him a cocky grin. "You're about to find out. Because this is just the right moment."

Cody could only stand and watch as Zack went out in the middle of the floor and stood up on a chair.

"Everyone! Everyone, I need your attention," Zack yelled out. After a few more calls for attention, all the party-goers were looking at him.

"Thank you, thank you," he said with the smile. "I have a couple of important announcements. First off, it's great to be back in Boston and see all you guys again!"

A cheer rose from the happy group. Zack waited for it to die down before continuing.

"Now, I'd like to ask a very special person to step forward." He scanned the crowd until his eyes fell on the girl he was looking for. He pointed at her. "Max! Come over here please! Come on!"

Max walked over to the young man with a fake smile plastered on her face for the benefit of all the onlookers. But when she got next to Zack she looked up and whispered through clenched teeth.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Trust me," he replied, trying to appear confident and keep the butterflies in his stomach at bay. He then continued to address the crowd. "There's something I want to say to Max, and I want to say it in front of all of you."

The group's curiosity was aroused by this statement. Everyone listened intently as Zack continued.

"I'm a fraud," he declared as the smile left his face. "I've been a huge fraud for years now."

Max looked up at him with a confused expression. There were plenty of puzzled faces in the rest of the crowd as well.

"Most of you know me as a smooth talking ladies' man," Zack went on. "Or at least you know me as a guy who tries to act like smooth talking ladies' man. I know I've acted like I'm god's gift to women, but the truth is…I'm just a jerk with a big mouth."

The crowd was very quiet now. This was not the kind of speech any of them had expected from Zack.

"Don't get me wrong," the young man continued. "I don't mean to be a jerk. But let's face it, I haven't exactly been good boyfriend material. I've never been in a serious relationship…mostly because I've been too much of a wuss to really be honest about my feelings. But as of right now that's going to change."

He looked down at Max, and then stepped off his chair so that they were face to face.

"I love you," he told her.

Max let her mouth fall open but didn't say anything in reply.

Zack cleared his throat and addressed the entire party once more. "In case anyone didn't hear, I just told Max that I love her. I tired telling her this the other day, but she didn't believe me. I don't blame her. So that's why I want to say it again today in front of everyone here, because I'm serious. I LOVE THIS GIRL!"

There were some gasps from the onlookers, as well as some admiring smiles. The British twins, Janice and Jessica looked at one another.

"Zack's really serious about her," Janice said.

"Really, REALLY serious," Jessica responded. She and her sister smiled and looked back to Max, hoping that the scene playing out before them would go on to a happy conclusion.

But at that moment Max's emotional state was too complex to be described as simply 'happy'. She spoke quietly to Zack.

"Can we do this somewhere private?" she asked. "I'd rather talk to you without an audience."

Zack studied her expression carefully. Unfortunately she wasn't letting her feelings show on her face. Still, Zack was not about to deny her request. He wanted her to see that he could be thoughtful and serious.

"Okay," he answered. Then he spoke to the rest of the crowd once more. "Well, that's all I had to say. Enjoy the party." With that, he and Max left the pool area.

* * *

When Zack was alone with Max, he spoke first.

"I can't tell if you're mad or not," he began. "But I wasn't sure how else I could show you how I feel. I'm not playing any games with you, Max. You've got to believe me."

"I do believe you," she answered. "Or at least, I believe that you believe what you're saying."

Zack gave her an odd look for a moment while he considered her words. "Well, if I believe that I believe what I'm saying…then I do believe what I'm saying…because it's what I'm saying…" He shook his head. "Oh, enough with the tricky word games…Max, I love you." He stepped closer to her and put his hands on either side of her waist. "I'm serious. I want a real relationship with you."

"That means a lot to me," she said as a somewhat sad smile appeared on her face.

"Then…why don't you seem happier?"

"Because it's not going to work," she answered.

"Sure it will," Zack insisted. "It'll totally work."

"How?" She sniffed back a tear. "How will it work when you're heading out to sea tomorrow? We won't see each other again for months." She took his hands and removed them from her waist. "For so long I'd hoped that you'd want me, but now that you finally do we're hardly ever going to be in the same time zone."

"That's only temporary," he replied. "I know long distance relationships aren't the greatest, but--"

"But what?" Max said, cutting him off. "You've never been in a relationship before and now you think you can handle a long distance one?" She looked in his eyes. "I hate to say this Zack because I don't want to hurt you…but do you really think I could trust you while you're off on a ship with hundreds of girls coming and going at every port?"

Zack winced inwardly, but he couldn't blame Max for having that concern. His past behavior certainly warranted such worries on her part. But then his eyes lit up and he smiled at her.

"I understand why you feel that way," he told her. "But I just thought of the perfect solution. I'll stay here."

"What?"

"I'll transfer back here," he said excitedly. "We can be together every day. You'll see that I'm serious about us."

"But…you can't just transfer like that, can you?" she responded. "I'd looked at the sea school program at the beginning of the year when it was offered. It costs a lot…and you don't get that money back if you leave early."

"I'll get a job and pay my mom back," Zack answered. "She didn't have to pay full price anyway because she's a Tipton employee."

The more they talked, the more it became obvious that Zack was ready to follow through with his plan. But instead of making Max happy, she felt more and more depressed. She'd known from letters and e-mails that Zack loved travelling the world on the ship. She also knew how hard it would be for him to be separated from his twin brother. She couldn't let him do this.

"No," she finally said. "No, Zack. Just…no."

He looked at her with a stricken expression. "Max, please--"

"I said no!" she exclaimed as she began to cry. "I don't want to hear any more about it. I'm sorry. But forget it. You and I…weren't meant to be."

Before he could say another word, Max turned away and boarded the elevator. She cried all the way down to the lobby.

* * *

**To be continued… **

_**authors' notes:** Co-written with Woundedhearts. Please review._


	7. Chapter 7

It was a dreary, rainy morning in Boston. The weather was a good match for the moods of several young people preparing to leave the Tipton hotel.

Zack had not said much to anyone since Max had left him the day before. He shrugged off any attempts to comfort him. Even Cody's best efforts had met with failure.

Bailey understood how worried her boyfriend was about his twin. She was supportive and understanding as she let Cody deal with his family concerns…but this left her unable to discuss her own worries with him.

London was quite unhappy as well. She didn't know of anything she could do to help Zack. Trying to comfort Cody could prove to be…awkward. And Bailey? Despite London's best efforts, there seemed to be a slight tension in the air whenever she tried to talk to her friend.

Still, all of the troubled teens (and Woody) were going to ride back to the ship in London's limo. They'd agreed to meet down in the lobby but London was the only one who'd showed up so far.

_So much for being fashionably late, _she thought. But while she may have been earlier than friends, nobody could accuse her of not looking fashionable. She cut quite a stunning figure in her red, tailored raincoat, matching scarf and designer sunglasses (which were utterly unnecessary given the weather).

"London?" a hopeful sounding voice sounded from behind her. When she turned she saw a handsome, smiling face that she hadn't seen in a long time. She was so surprised that she couldn't even speak.

"London, it is you!" Todd St. Mark said as walked up to the stunned heiress. "I just got into town and heard you were here…but that you were leaving this morning. I'm glad I caught you before you left."

Finally finding her voice, the rich girl hugged the first boy she'd ever kissed and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I can't believe it," she said. "But why are you back? Did you get done with dentist school already?"

He laughed. "No, I have a few years left to go. But it seems my father actually missed me, not that he'd admit it. He's let me transfer from my school in Europe to a dental college here in the states."

"Probably because I'm off at sea most of the time," London replied. Todd's father was a fierce business rival of her own dad. Neither patriarch had approved of the short-lived romance that had once blossomed between London and Todd…which had been the reason Todd had been sent off to study overseas in the first place.

"Yeah," Todd concluded. "But hey, at least we're both here now. And may I say, you are as beautiful as ever." He gazed at her with an appreciative look in his eyes, but as he increased his scrutiny he became a bit confused. "Did you…cut your hair?"

Now it was London's turn to laugh. "Prepare for a shock," she said as she reached up and removed the scarf from her head.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Todd exclaimed as he saw her bald scalp.

The heiress responded by putting her hands on her hips and frowning. "I know it's a shock…but do you want to try that again?"

Realizing his mistake, and getting over the surprise, Todd offered a contrite apology. "I'm sorry. It's just…unexpected." A worried expression came to his face. "You aren't ill, are you?"

"Oh no," she quickly reassured him. "I'm fine. This is just...well, I lost a bet." She smiled. "I actually like it though."

"Okay, now this is a story I want to hear," Todd said.

* * *

When Bailey stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby, she saw London laughing with a handsome, dark-haired stranger. The farm girl observed the two with interest but did not approach them directly. Instead she edged towards the duo quietly. She managed to overhear a few words before the young man turned and left.

"Sorry again for my reaction," the stranger said to the heiress. "You do look absolutely beautiful." He hugged London and kissed her forehead before making his exit.

"So…friend of yours?" Bailey asked as she stepped up to the rich girl's side.

The heiress was startled momentarily but recovered quickly. "That was Todd," she offered. "He just stopped by to say hello."

"Todd?" Bailey raised an eyebrow and then smiled. "Your Todd? Todd St. Mark?"

For a wonderful minute or two, there was no tension at all between the two girls. London and Bailey had swapped many stories of former flames in the past, so the farm girl was well aware of Todd's history with the heiress. She began to fire questions at London, wanting to know every detail of her and Todd's brief reunion. They were both giggling like girls at a slumber party by the time the rest of the group joined them.

But sadly, their giddy mood vanished when Cody appeared with Zack and Woody in tow.

Most everyone was quiet on the limo ride back to the ship.

* * *

Life back on the ship was the same as always…except not as happy.

Zack remained morose and spent most of his free time in his cabin. Nothing seemed to cheer him up, though all of his friends kept trying.

Cody's mood naturally suffered as he worried about his twin. And Bailey suffered as well. The farm girl truly wanted to overcome the doubts that had been put into her mind about her relationship with Cody, but circumstances seemed to conspire against her. It wasn't that Cody was unkind or neglectful. He spent as much time with Bailey as he could…but his focus was always divided. Bailey never felt like he was truly with her anymore. Not completely.

So Bailey decided to do something about it.

* * *

"Come in Cody," Bailey called out when she heard the knock on her cabin door. She knew it was him. This was the time he was supposed to pick her up for their dinner date, after all. He just wasn't aware that they would be eating in that evening.

When Cody opened the unlocked door he was surprised at the sight before him. There was a small table and two chairs set up in the middle of the cabin. Food and drinks were set out and ready, and a few well-placed candles lent a romantic air to the scene.

Bailey stood near the table, appearing absolutely breath-taking. She'd spent quite some time on her hair and make-up…and the new, daringly low-cut dress she had on caused Cody's eyes to widen.

"Like what you see?" she asked in a low tone that she hoped sounded sexy.

Bailey? What is this?"

"What's it look like, baby?" She sauntered past him and closed and locked the cabin door.

Cody didn't have much time to analyze his girlfriend's uncharacteristic behavior, because she suddenly grabbed him and kissed him passionately. Questions or not questions, Cody couldn't help but respond. Bailey's aggressive efforts aroused him even as he grew more confused.

In their time together as a couple, Cody and Bailey had done little more than light petting. That was the most Bailey had ever done, and Cody was far too caring and considerate to push her to go further before she was ready.

Apparently she was ready now.

Bailey pushed him back so that he fell on her bed. She straddled him and guided his hands to her breasts.

"Y-you like how they feel?" she asked.

Despite how excited he was…Cody didn't miss the hesitation in her voice. He looked in her eyes and saw more than just nervousness. Bailey was scared.

"Stop," he said.

"No," Bailey replied. "Come on. Don't you want me?"

"Not like this." Cody carefully pushed her off him and sat up.

The farm girl self-consciously crossed her arms in front of her chest. She turned her face away from Cody and looked down at the floor as she fought back tears.

"Bailey, please," Cody said. "What is this all about?"

"I just wanted things to be better," she said. "Everything's been…wrong. Ever since that weekend in Boston."

Cody put his arms around her and held her close. They began to discuss some of the problems that had been hanging over them for nearly two weeks now. Bailey had thought that if she moved things forward with Cody, it would put their relationship foremost in his thoughts and taken his mind off Zack's problems.

And also, thought she didn't say it, she thought that making love to Cody might have ensured that his thoughts would remain focused only on her and not on any other girl.

"But Bailey," he said gently. "You can't do that to yourself. I know you're not ready yet, and that doesn't bother me. I'd never want you to do something you'd regret. And I definitely don't want you to regret your first time."

The farm girl smiled slightly. Despite her doubts and worries, she knew Cody meant what he said. He was such a good boyfriend. But that only made the idea of possibly losing him more alarming.

"It's Zack," Cody went on. "He's been so depressed and it's affected the rest of us. Me, you...London."

A twinge of resentment shot through Bailey at the mention of her roommate's name. She cursed herself silently for having such a feeling. She didn't want to have a negative reaction to the heiress. London was her friend. A good friend, damn it. A friend who'd all but come out and said that she'd never interfere with Bailey and Cody's relationship.

"We have all been unhappy," Bailey agreed. "Heck, the last time I laughed was the morning we left Boston. I was teasing London about Todd."

Cody seemed to tense up ever so slightly. Bailey could feel the change as she leaned against him.

"Todd?" he asked.

Bailey studied her boyfriend's expression closely as she recounted the short reunion that London had experienced that morning in Boston. He didn't show much of a reaction to the information. In fact, his demeanor was entirely neutral.

So neutral that Bailey couldn't believe it was natural.

"She never told me she ran into Todd," Cody said.

"Should she have?"

"Uh…no," he responded. "I'm just surprised she didn't mention it." He paused and then changed the subject. "You know, you've got a nice meal here for us. Let's eat."

Bailey nodded. She saw no need to discuss London any further.

She already had all the answers she needed.

* * *

London stood on the deck and looked out at the night sky. She was trying not to think of what was going on back in her cabin.

When Bailey had asked London to stay out late that night, the heiress had agreed without complaint. Bailey certainly deserved to have some quality time with her boyfriend.

_She deserves to be happy, _London thought. _So does Cody. _

She tried to ignore the part of her mind that yelled back: _But so do I!_

Fortunately, a strong wind and the lights that began shining up from the ship's helipad gave London something new to think about. She watched as her private helicopter came in for a landing and actually managed a smile. She knew who was arriving…she'd arranged for it, after all.

London may not have been able to attend to her own happiness at the moment, but she could still help out a friend.

* * *

Zack lay face down on his bed. He was tired, but couldn't quite sleep. He didn't really care, to tell the truth. He didn't see the point of caring.

Lost in his sadness and fatigue, he barely heard the door of his cabin open. As he heard the soft footsteps crossing the floor he didn't bother to turn and look. If it had been one of the ship's workers who had access to a master key, they would have announced themselves. So it had to be Cody, using the extra key Zack had given him for emergency use. Nobody else had access to Zack's cabin.

Except for London, who had her own master key. It was her father's ship after all.

Zack didn't react when he felt the hand touch his shoulder. But when he heard his name spoken, he was suddenly wide awake. The voice was the last one he'd expected to hear. He sat up and looked to the speaker.

Max stared back at him.

* * *

**To be continued...**

_**author's note: **__Co-written with Woundedhearts. We think that two more chapters will wrap this tale up That's subject to change, of course...but the plan now is to conclude in chapter nine. It has continued to be fun working on this story as a duo. Hope the results are enjoyable, because we'd love to write together again. Please review. _


	8. Chapter 8

Zack was unable to speak for what seemed like the longest time. In fact, he was struggling to convince himself that the sight before his eyes was actually real. For a moment he seriously considered the possibility that he was hallucinating.

The moment passed when Max finally spoke.

"This is probably the longest time I've seen you stay quiet," she said with a nervous smile. She was attempting to sound light-hearted and engage in the kind of banter she and Zack usually shared. But she knew things were different now. No more of the 'buddies' nonsense that had characterized their relationship for years…that was the past.

The question now was, what would the future hold?

"How?" Zack asked when he finally found his voice. "You…here…when?"

"London," Max replied. "She called me. Called me a few times actually." The girl paused as she thought about where to begin explaining things…then thought better of it. "You know what? Let's talk about that later. There's only one thing I want to say right now."

Zack was silent, waiting for her next words with both anticipation and a bit of worry.

"I missed you." Her voice was soft but filled with emotion.

"I missed you too," he replied.

Neither of them saw the need for any further words at that point. Still, they managed to do all the communicating they wanted, as they took hold of one another. Their lips uniting in a hungry kiss.

* * *

Bailey and Cody finished their dinner in silence. Neither one knew what to say or how to get past the awkward feeling in the air. For Bailey the evening hadn't gone quite the way she had anticipated.

She'd never approved of 'throwing yourself' at a guy to keep him from leaving. But under the circumstances she found no other way out.

She was in love with Cody, but she'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't also relieved when he stopped the scene from going further. They both knew that it would have likely ended in regret.

"Cody, I love you," Bailey whispered waiting for a reaction.

Cody hesitantly smiled.

She looked at him through sad eyes. It wasn't as if he were trying to hurt her. Far from it. Bailey knew he cared deeply about her. Yet, she also knew she wasn't the one foremost in his thoughts. Not anymore. He continued to pretend that she was though…all for her sake.

"Cody," she said with a serious undertone. "If I ask you something, you'd tell me the truth, right?"

He gave her his full attention. "Of course."

Bailey sighed and asked her next question. "Do you love me?"

Cody leaned forward and placed her hands in his own. Rubbing his fingers over the palm of her hand he seemed to be concentrating on his answer.

"Bailey, you're amazing. The sweetest, kindest, most generous person I know."

She sat still and listened to all his compliments. Though she could tell they were genuine, she still frowned.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Bailey I do love you." He paused and sighed. It would be unfair not to tell her the truth. "But…"

"But, you're not in love with me?" She finished for him.

"I want to be, I really do. It would make this so much easier. But, Bailey I can't make my heart do something it won't," Cody said sadly.

"I need to ask you one more question, and I need you to be honest with me." The farm girl took a deep breath. "Are you in love with London?"

It was a simple question that required a simple answer. And although Bailey already knew what he'd say, it still broke her heart to hear him verify it.

"Yes…I am," Cody answered. "I guess I have been for years, I was just too afraid to act on it."

Bailey's tears slipped down her cheeks as she listened to his heartbreaking words.

"I never meant to hurt you. You mean so much to me. I had shut my feelings for London away long before I met you. When we began dating, I never thought about anyone but you," Cody explained. "But after we went back to Boston, things changed. I can't deny my feelings anymore. Believe me, I've tried."

"I know you have, I'm not blind," Bailey whispered. "I know that you and London have both been fighting your feelings for one another. I've seen it ever since that weekend."

"Were we that obvious?"

"Only to me," Bailey replied.

Cody looked down for a moment, and then raised his head back to gaze into his companion's eyes. "So where do we go from here?"

Bailey thought for a minute. If she told him to stay with her, he probably would. But in the long run he'd end up resenting and hating her, and that was the last thing she wanted him to feel.

But while it had been hard watching the situation unfold the last couple of weeks, Bailey had begun to realize that she was the only one who could fix things. Cody and London had both been willing to put aside their feelings out of loyalty to her. That fact made it possible for her to return the favor.

"The answer is simple, you go to London," she said. "You tell her how much you love her, and that you're free to be with her."

Cody's eyes widened in surprise. "Bailey?"

"I'm letting you go," she said. "I want you to be happy. If that means we can't be together, then that's what I must live with. I won't keep you from her."

He studied her eyes for a long moment before speaking. "You're amazing you know that?" He swallowed the lump in his throat. "You will always be very special to me."

"I feel the same way about you." Bailey weakly smiled. "It's been fun."

"Yes, it has," Cody told her while trying to ignore the moisture building up behind his eyes.

Bailey herself was struggling desperately to keep her own hard tears at bay.

Cody got up quietly without letting go of her hand. He and Bailey looked at one another in silence before he leaned down and gave her a soft and gentle kiss. He squeezed her hand tenderly before finally releasing it.

With one look back he exited the cabin. Bailey sat there for a few more minutes before finally succumbing to the tears.

* * *

Cody searched around but found no sign of London. He headed down the corridor to the boys cabins and opened the door to his brother's room.

The sight he walked in on was…surprising to say the least. But after he got over his shock, a smile crossed his lips.

"So does this mean what I think it does?" he asked, interrupting a very intimate kiss between Zack and Max. The startled duo ended the kiss abruptly as Max's face turned red.

"Yes, yes it does." The blushing girl answered with a smile.

Zack rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling himself. "I need to remember to lock that door." He wrapped his arms around Max from behind and felt her lean back into the embrace.

"That won't work. In case you've forgotten, I have a key," Cody reminded him with a cheesy smile.

"Okay, then how about we go the old fashioned route and you knock?" Zack replied.

"That may just work," Cody said.

While Zack was happier than he'd been in weeks, he was also eager to be alone with Max. He looked towards his twin. "Was there something you wanted?"

"London," Cody replied without thinking.

Zack studied his brother's face to make sure he was reading things correctly. "Is that right?"

"Zack, just tell me where she is," Cody told him impatiently.

The elder twin became serious. "Is Bailey okay?"

Cody frowned slightly. "I think so. This is her idea."

"And you?" Zack added, eyeing his brother quietly.

"I'm great, I promise," Cody replied. "But I would be better if I could find London."

"So does this mean what I think it does?" Zack chuckled as he repeated the phrase his brother had used upon entering the room.

"Zack leave your poor brother alone," Max scolded with a laugh. "It's obvious he's anxious to find her." She was mindful of the fact that once Cody left they could get back to what they were doing. She turned to the younger twin. "She's on the sky deck."

Cody went to leave but then stopped and turned back toward Max. "By the way, how did you get here?"

"London can be very convincing when she wants to be," she said, causing all three of them to smile.

Cody locked the door behind him and left the two occupants to their reunion. Then he headed off in the direction of the sky deck.

* * *

When he reached his destination, Cody noticed a beautiful vision standing by the railing. The moonlight illuminated London's skin with an almost unearthly glow, giving her the appearance of an angel.

Cody's heart skipped a beat and he released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He slowly made his way over to where she stood so as not to startle her.

It seemed ridiculous, but he almost felt like a school boy with his first crush. His hands were slightly wet and shaky and his heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Cody, what are you doing here? I thought you and Bailey were having a private dinner," London asked, not bothering to hide the sadness in her voice.

"It ended early," Cody replied placing his hands over the railing and standing next to her.

"I'm sorry. Everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine. We've actually decided to end our relationship."

"What? Are you okay?" she paused, trying to fight back the small glimmer of hope that coursed through her. She then continued in a much quieter voice. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

Cody turned and gazed into her eyes, his love for her no longer hidden. "That won't be necessary." He leaned in and gently wrapped one of her arms around each of his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" London whispered as her heart began to dance in rhythm with his.

"I am going to kiss you," Cody whispered back as he tenderly brushed their lips together.

"Are you sure?" London asked, even as her eyes closed and she waited.

"Absolutely," he replied before gently pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

Bailey looked on from the upper deck with a contented smile. Although it hurt, she knew she had done the right thing in letting Cody go. The obvious affection the couple held for one another lit up the atmosphere around them.

Cody had never kissed her the way he was kissing London now, and he certainly never held her as tightly. As she continued to watch them a moment longer she realized they shared a love, and a desire that never existed between Cody and herself.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Holden stated as he stepped up behind his lab partner.

"Oh, hi Holden," Bailey said, noticing the tall blond haired boy. "What are you doing out here? I thought you were taking Reina to the movies tonight."

"The date didn't go so well," he admitted. "We didn't really have much in common."

"Too bad," Bailey replied in a sympathetic tone before turning her attention once again toward the couple standing by the railing.

"Isn't that your boyfriend?" Holden asked in a confused tone.

"Ex-boyfriend, we broke up," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?"

Bailey looked up at her friend and forced a smile.

"You know I think that bakery on deck seven is still open," he said. "Care for a pastry and a hot chocolate?"

Bailey took one last glance at Cody and London and silently said her goodbyes to the relationship she once had. Turning, she gave her full attention to Holden, as he extended his arm.

"Extra wiped cream on my chocolate?" she asked as she took a hold of the offered arm.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he replied.

"Then lead on."

They talked and even shared a laugh or two as they made their way to the bakery.

* * *

**To be continued...**

_**author's note: **__Co-written with Woundedhearts. Please review. Just one chapter left. A chapter which will take advantage of this story's **M** rating. (After all our heroes have gone through...they deserve some fun.) _

_Also, please check out the **Halloween: Tricks and Treats Collection **which has been posted by Woundedhearts. It's a bunch of** Suite Life** Halloween tales by different authors...including me. It's scary fun. _


	9. Chapter 9

_(__**authors' notes:**__ From the beginning, this has been an M rated story. If you don't like M rated material or are too young to be reading such things…DO NOT READ this chapter.)_

_

* * *

_Cody and London stood on the deck a few more minutes listening to the sounds of their heart beats. For so long London had resigned herself to believing that this could only be a dream, something unattainable.

As she gazed into Cody's deep blue eyes she found herself blinking a few times to make sure she was indeed awake.

Cody sensing her hesitation pulled her deeper into his embrace and nuzzled his nose against her earlobe. "I love you so much," he whispered, leaving a tender kiss just behind it.

London sighed and smiled instantly melting her body into his, as she gazed up into his eyes, her wall began to crumble and the feelings she hid for so long, finally had a chance to breath.

"I love you too," London said as she leaned up on her tippy toes and felt him lift her off the floor, their lips met in another passionate kiss and she felt herself grow weak.

"London we should take this inside," Cody said as he studied the dazed look in her eyes, and knew her expression mirrored his own. "This probably isn't the best place to have an intimate…talk."

They both smiled as London slid down to the floor pressing herself against him as she did so. He gently kissed the top of her forehead and wrapped his arms around her waist as they walked toward his cabin.

* * *

Zack and Max could have kept kissing all night…well, except for two things. Their minds and their hormones. Their heads told them they needed to stop making out so that they could talk. Their hormones told them they should be doing something entirely different from talking.

Unbelievably, their minds came out as the winners of their fierce internal debate. They stopped kissing and just stared at one another for a time. Both of them wore matching grins. Here they were…together…holding each other…gazing into each others' eyes.

They'd never been happier.

The conversation started simply enough. Zack questioned Max about how London had brought her to the ship. The girl explained how the heiress had refused to take no for an answer. At first Max didn't want to take such charity from anyone. But London had pointed out that her paying for Max's enrollment in the semester at sea program was equivalent to a 'normal' person giving a friend a handful of loose change.

In any case, Max and Zack no longer had to contend with vast distances separating them. And with that obstacle removed, they could finally have a real relationship.

They just had to decide how that relationship was going to start off.

Which led to another argument between their minds and their hormones. And this time, the hormones were in a much stronger position.

"We can take things slow," Zack forced himself to say. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Max looked into his eyes. "I've two things to say to that. First…thank you." She reached over and brushed her hand across the side of his face. "Second...if you and I aren't naked in the next 30 seconds I'm going to be royally ticked. " Her smile turned wicked as she grabbed a handful of Zack's hair and pulled him to her.

* * *

Cody found himself saying a silent prayer of thanks knowing they would have the room to themselves, as Woody was visiting relatives in the nearby port.

As they walked inside he closed the door behind him and pulled London into his arms once again. She was so easy to hold, and it felt so good. Almost as if she was made to fit him.

He smiled at that thought and leaned down pressing his lips to hers, and in the next moment felt her return it with so much urgency he had to take a step back to keep his control in check.

"London…?" Cody whispered, only to have her place two fingers on his lips to quiet him.

He surprised her when he took a hold of her hand and began to lightly kiss each finger tip as his thumb caressed her palm. London felt herself growing lightheaded and she welcomed the feeling.

"Cody, let's not talk tonight," she managed to say as he trailed a row of light kisses up the length of her arm. "Let's make love."

Cody looked into her eyes and searched for any form of hesitation, and was amazed when he found none. But he knew this would be her first time and wanted to make sure this was something she truly wanted.

"London listen to me," he told her and before she could say anything, stopped her with a lingering kiss. London buried her hand in his hair and eyed him adoringly as he continued his sentence. "I want you to be sure. If you don't want to do this I'll walk you to your cabin and we'll take this relationship a little slower."

London took a step back and looked at the boy she had been in love with for so many years. Then she looked over toward the door and in one split second her decision was made. To Cody's surprise, she slowly strolled over to the doorway, placed her hand on the door knob and locked it.

* * *

Zack and Max kissed, began ripping each other's clothes off and then kissed some more, stopping only when Max was completely topless. Zack had to take a moment gaze appreciatively at his girl's perky assets.

"Nice," he commented.

"They feel as good as they look," Max responded as she grabbed Zack's hands and guided them to her breasts. Despite her confidence and boldness, Zack noticed the way she gasped when he took hold of them. She was excited…and that only increased his own excitement.

But Zack's excitement was more than just physical. This wasn't just some hot girl he was going to score with…this was Max. This was the girl he loved. And despite her assurances….and obvious enthusiasm…he wanted everything to go just right.

"Max," he asked somewhat hesitantly. "How much…I mean…how many…I mean…"

The girls face was momentarily annoyed, but then amused. "What are you trying to ask Zack?"

"Um…how experienced are you?"

"Don't worry," she said with a smirk. "Nothing you're going to do will shock me. Though I hope you'll try."

On the one hand, Zack felt a little awkward at her brazenness. But it was also somewhat comforting to see the challenging look in her eyes. The same sort of look she used to give him on the basketball court when they faced off, one on one.

But this wasn't supposed to be a competition, was it?

* * *

London slowly walked up Cody and, not really sure what to do next, waited for him to take the lead. He took her hand and kissed it, as he tenderly pulled her to the center of the room.

"Care to dance?" he asked as he a went to retrieve a few of Woody's classic CD's. Deciding on their perfect love theme he removed the round disc from its case and popped it into the player.

Soon a familiar old song began to play and she found herself smiling. "This is perfect."

Cody offered his hand and she instantly took it in hers as they began to sway back and forth as the voice of Vanessa Williams filled the air.

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June, Sometimes the sun goes round the moon. I see the passion in your eyes, sometimes it's all a big surprise._

London wrapped herself deeper within the comfort of his arms and let the music take her away.

'_Cause there was a time when all I did was wish you'd tell me this was love. It's not the way I hoped or how I planned, but somehow it's enough._

She smiled as she felt herself drifting in his arms, and never in her many years on this earth had she felt so loved and cherished as when Cody Martin held her.

All the past hurts and worries vanished in that moment. The rest of the world no longer existed, and all that mattered to her now was the other person in this room.

_And now we're standing face to face, isn't this world a crazy place? Just when I thought our chance had passed, you go and save the best for last._

All the close calls, all the long talks and walks in the park or out on the deck, suddenly seemed so magical, and she knew that love had finally arrived.

* * *

Sensing Zack's hesitation, Max's expression softened. A slight look of concern appeared in her eyes.

"Am I going overboard here?" she asked. "I don't mean to. It's just that I've wanted this for a long time Zack...and I never thought it would happen. Not with you." She stepped closer and put her arms around him. He responded in kind.

"I'm not trying to screw things up," Zack responded as he held her. "It's just…this is different for me. This is you. I've never…I've never been with a girl that…I love."

"And I've never been with…anyone," Max replied.

Zack's eyebrows shot up. "You're not exactly acting like a virgin."

Max laughed. "I'm not your average girl."

She and Zack sat down on the edge of his bed and she explained herself more clearly.

"My Mom did a good job explaining the facts of life to me," she said. "Sex isn't some big, mysterious secret. It is what it is. It's something everyone feels the urge to do. It's natural." She smiled. "And it's a lot of fun, I'm pretty sure of that. But I think I have the right perspective on it. It's not the most important thing in the world."

She turned her head away and looked downward. "If I'd wanted to, there were plenty of guys I could have been with. There were times I almost considered it. But I decided I only wanted to be with someone I loved." She blushed. "And the damned annoying thing about that was…the only guy I've ever been in love with is you."

Zack let the significance of her words sink in. He was overwhelmed…and a little angry at himself. How could he have gone so long playing around like an idiot when he'd had the perfect girl so close to him all that time?

"I never thought you'd be ready for a relationship," Max went on. "I figured the best I could hope for was that someday I'd meet some other guy…and it would feel right. But now…this is our chance."

Zack held her even more tightly. "I love you, Max." His voice was thick with emotion.

"I love you too."

* * *

_All of the nights you came to me, when some silly girl had set you free, you wondered how you'd make it through, I wondered what was wrong with you, cause how could you give your love to someone else and share your dreams with me? Sometimes the very thing you're looking for is the one thing you can't see._

Cody had turned her around and she gently leaned her back against him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder. She closed her eyes as she laid her head against him and let their bodies dance in rhythm with the music.

_And now we're standing face to face, isn't this world a crazy place? Just when I thought our chance had passed, you go and save the best for last. _

As London lay blissfully against him, he let his lips trail down from the tip of her earlobe to the tip of her shoulder, as his hand slowly unzipped the back of her dress and a moment later it slipped to the floor, leaving her standing in her bra and panties.

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June, Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon. Just when I thought our chance had passed, you go and save the best for last. You went and saved the best for last._

As Cody caressed her stomach and shoulders he began to nibble and suck on her neck causing her to release a soft whimper, and pressing her hand behind his head, she silently demanded more as she felt her knees grow weak.

Cody knew she was a virgin and therefore new at this, so he vowed to go slowly and let her enjoy each sensation. But he also wanted her to know how much she affected him, and he waited for her reaction as he pressed himself against the small of her back, so she could feel his hard member through the rough fabric of his jeans.

To his surprise she turned in his arms and pressed herself harder against him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with all the pent up desire and passion she had been repressing all those years.

In the next moment he picked her up bridal style and gently placed her onto his bed. Her eyes were filled with so much love and trust that Cody breathes hitched. She looked so beautiful pressed against the pillows and he wanted to savor the moment.

"Cody what's wrong?" London asked with just a hint of worry. "I…"

Cody leaned in and softly pressed his lips to London's as he began to tenderly make love to them. Nibbling and suckling while he begged for entrance.

Cody slid his tongue into her mouth as he heard her sigh his name, making him smile. He tenderly caressed her tongue with his own, and then massaged the roof of her mouth and teeth.

Pulling away for a brief moment she whimpered at the lost contact. Sitting up he raised his arms and pulled his shirt up and over his head, discarding it onto the rug beside the bed. He then unbuckled his jeans before he stretched out over her.

She gasped a bit when he rubbed up against her, but enjoyed the feeling enough to let him continue. The soft mound between her legs came to life as his repeated the movement and she found herself wanting more, as she pressed herself deeper into his touch.

"Easy baby," Cody whispered biting his lip. "We have all night, and I want you to enjoy this."

* * *

Max and Zack held each other a while longer, taking comfort in the closeness...in the warmth of their bodies pressed together. Then they looked into one another's eyes again. Max's sly smile slowly returned.

"Take me…" she said in a lusty whisper. "Now!"

It was not a request. It was an order.

"You are the perfect girlfriend," Zack commented briefly before pushing her back so that she was lying beneath him.

Zack's mouth found the curve of her neck and he began to whirl his lips and tongue over the sensitive piece of flesh. Smiling as he felt her tremble beneath him, he continued to suck and nibble until he had forced a rather sexy looking love bite on the skin.

"Oh, right there…I like that," Max said as his lips followed his hand down her shoulder and up and over to that delicious looking mouth.

Max separated her legs so that his thigh rested in between them. And the weight of it felt good pressing against that most sensitive part of her. He trailed his fingers down her stomach and into the curve of her belly button.

She smiled not realizing how sensitive that particular part of her could be. As he looked up toward her his hand slowly made its way in between the waist band of her panties and her warm skin.

She lay back against the pillow and waited for what was to come. He slid his fingers into her and began his magic, watching Max's reaction to his touch. A smile played across his face.

In the next few minutes he had her practically purring as she placed her hand over his and forced it deeper into her. Zack felt the juices flow within and ached to taste them, but was too fascinated by her reaction to him. She was now using her other hand to kneed and play with the tip of her left breast.

He was becoming fully aroused from the sounds she was making and licked his lips as she whimpered his name. Turning her heated eyes to his she licked her own lips and pulled him down toward her roughly, but before he kissed her he stopped himself.

"Zack kiss me," Max demanded. "I want a kiss," she added almost in a whimper.

"Me too, your lips look so tempting," Zack groaned while she waited. "But these aren't the lips I want."

Before Max could react Zack had slid down and buried himself between her legs. Up to now, Max had only wondered what it would be like to have Zack pleasure her like this. Her imagination never came close.

Zack suckled and licked the sensitive folds of her sex as her breath came in spurts. She arched her back giving him better access, gasping when he heightened the pressure. The pleasure that tore throw her body was exhilarating and she didn't want it to end.

* * *

Cody raised himself up on his elbows and gazed down at London hungrily. His eyes swept over her body and his staff pulsated as thoughts of being inside her captivated his mind.

London raised a hand and tenderly caressed his cheek. Unsure of what to do, she looked to him for the answers. She took a deep breath as he slowly caressed her stomach and then trailed his hand up to the exposed skin just above her bra line, never breaking eye contact. He slid the lacy fabric over and exposed the hardened nipple waiting for his attention.

She closed her eyes in wonder as his thumb slowly encircled the sensitive point. She looked so beautiful and the pink blush across her cheeks suited her well. Tenderly he kissed her forehead as a whispered moan left her lips. A moment later he replaced his hand with his mouth and she found herself burying her hands in his hair begging for more.

As he continued his sweet assault his hand began to work its magic with her other breast and London found herself swept up in the emotions this act was causing. As he trailed his lips over her skin her body involuntarily shuttered with a need she'd never experienced before.

"Cooody," London cried out as Cody reclaimed her mouth in a mind bending kiss, his hands never leaving her body as they explored every inch. London wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and she passionately returned the kiss, pressing her lips against his.

When Cody released her mouth now swollen and pink from the contact he turned his attention to her body once more.

A sheer layer of perspiration covered the two occupants in the room, and their skin glistened in the glow of the illuminated lamp light. Cody continued his assault as London's mind turned to mush leaving her with only thoughts of what he was currently doing to her body.

Cody had just caressed her legs with his tongue and lips leaving her withering and weak with want. As he sat up he tenderly removed her lace panties and placed one of her legs on each of his shoulders, smiling when she looked up at him in question.

Before she could completely understand his intentions, he buried his face in between her legs. She cried out as the most erotic sensations flowed through her body, emotions and feelings she never knew existed imbedded themselves within her and she thought she might die from the sheer pleasure.

London grabbed a hold of the sheets underneath her as her feet gripped the skin on Cody's back. She never knew she could feel such agony and bliss at the same time; her whimpers and moans were getting increasingly louder as Cody continued to drive her beyond the heights of ecstasy.

His name echoed into the room as every inch of her body came alive with the feel of his mouth on such an intimate part of her. She'd never felt so good, and yet craved more, although unsure of what that could be.

"Cooody…please?" she whimpered as she felt him leave her long enough to remove his pants and boxers.

London took in the sight of him and felt both nervous and afraid of what would happen next. Cody sensing this, stretched out beside her once more, and kissed her cheek.

"Damn baby, I want you so bad it hurts," he whispered into her ear as he buried his face in curve of her shoulder. "But I won't do anything you don't want to. If you're not completely ready for me, I'll understand."

London turned toward him and wrapped a leg over his side as they lay facing one another. Their foreheads met while she encircled him in her arms. "I love you so much Cody Martin," she told him as she kissed his lips tenderly. "Cody?" she whispered softly.

"What Baby?" Cody responded meeting her gaze and trying not to think of his throbbing member.

"I'm ready," she said. "I need to be with you, in every way."

"Are you one hundred percent sure?" Cody asked. "I don't want this to be a regret for either one of us. I don't want you to feel like you have too."

"Cody please I need you, I need this," London said as she captured his mouth in a soft undemanding kiss. "I want you to make love to me."

* * *

Zack pulled away for a minute as he watched Max cry out to him and repeat his name. She grabbed onto the covers and sighed in sweet agony at the sensations she was feeling.

Max was not shy about reacting to Zack's touch. He was thrilled to see the look of ecstasy in her eyes and watched as she gasped out short excited breaths. He was driving her absolutely wild.

He smiled devilishly as he returned to his ministrations and she buried her hands in his hair. He inserted his fingers as he continued; doubling her pleasure. Max was going crazy grinding herself into his face, keeping up with the rhythm of his movements.

Max's body vibrated with the strength of her first orgasms, and Zack listened to her cries of passion as the bed shook beneath them.

When she had finally climaxed, she lay spent and satisfied beside him. He waited, trying to ignore his throbbing member long enough for her to regain some control.

So it was somewhat of a shock when she suddenly looked up at him soberly and spoke very clearly.

"You do have condoms, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Zack answered. "Don't worry." Inwardly though, he was kicking himself. He'd always made it a point to be safe…yet if Max hadn't spoken up, he might have totally forgotten this time.

As he got off the bed to go retrieve some protection, he leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.

"You really are the greatest girl ever," he said.

"Damn straight," she laughed, before urging him to hurry up.

Zack returned to the bed and slipped on the condom in front of her, he again lay down beside her, as she eyed his staff with hunger and lust.

A moment later she both surprised and excited him when she mounted him straddling his hips while grinding herself into him.

"Damn baby, that feels good," Zack growled and placed a hand on each of her hips to guide her movements. "Just like that nice and easy," he added while biting his bottom lip.

Max loved the control she had over him. As she continued to rub up against him, she wondered what it would feel like to have him inside of her. She gave a devilish grin as she leaned up a bit and braced herself, in the next moment she had come down engulfing his manhood into her opening, and she gasped at the pain it caused her.

"Max, baby you okay?" Zack asked concerned, he didn't dare move in case it would hurt her.

She took a deep breath and waited, the books she had read all said that it would take a little while for the pain to subside, but she was beginning to wonder if they were telling the truth, as she gripped his hands with hers.

"Max let me pull out," Zack told her, worried at the pained expression on her face. "We'll take this a little more slowly."

"No, it just takes time, just give a minute," she told him and as if by magic the pain began to lessen and she slowly becoming accustomed to the feel of him within her.

She hadn't realized she'd begun to cry until Zack slowly turned, gently placing her underneath him. Still embedded inside her he held her for a few minutes while she continued to softly cry on his shoulder.

"Baby, I'm so sorry this is all my fault," he cooed as he caressed her back. "We shouldn't have taken this so fast. The last thing I wanted to do was too hurt you."

In spite of her tears, Max smiled and snuggled deeper into his embrace. She loved him so much and she knew that there was no other man in the world she wanted more.

"It's not your fault, I think I was a little too…anxious," she stated into his chest. "I didn't think it would feel like that, they said the throbbing and burning sensation would go away. I guess I may have been a bit surprised. Apparently research can't tell you everything."

"No, not everything," he smiled. "Experience is a great teacher."

Max smiled up at him and softly ran her hand down his cheek. Leaning in she gave him a very heartfelt kiss. "Well then teach me," she said as she gazed at him lovingly.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked her and she nodded. "I don't want to rush you."

"Zack, it's been five years," Max stated making Zack chuckle. "If we go any slower we'll be heading off to college."

Zack kissed her longingly and proceeded to take the lead, showing her how much he truly loved her. As gently as he could he pulled out and pushed his way back in, so afraid she might break. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her more pain. He knew how sore and tender she must be, and when he began to pull out a bit he could see the blood that came with him.

Max could see the indecision in his eyes, eyes so warm and loving that she almost melted with a glance. Desire and passion coursed through her and she wanted nothing more than to make him feel the same. So ever so lightly she moved and felt her walls contract around him gripping his member until he hissed.

Zack looked into her eyes and saw no fear and no hesitation for what was to come. The heat and need were visible and he licked his lips seductively as he took her mouth in a scorching hot kiss.

Max moaned underneath him and wrapped her legs around his waist, as her arms gripped his shoulders. In an instant their bodies came alive with an ache they needed to quench.

Zack began to move in a slow rhythm, as her mind focused on every sensation. Gone was the throbbing pain, replaced by a dull ache and her body reached up to meet his in sweet surrender.

Their breathing became rugged and shallow as Zack took her to new heights of ecstasy. Their bodies hot and sweaty pulsating with the heat of passion, as she whimpered his name. Soon the slow aching movements were too much, they both needed more.

Zack deepened the thrusts and Max thought she would break in two. Calling out his name once more she gripped her tiny hands against the headboard, her eyes glazed over with desire.

He'd never been so lost in the heat of passion before and he groaned as she reached up to meet him head on. He needed this, he needed her. Zack moved her legs from around his waist and placed one on each of his shoulder's giving him better access to the deepest part of her.

"Ahh, fuh…more!" Max cried out with a groan, making him grin in satisfaction.

"Oh, yah!" Zack growled intensifying his thrusts and taking them both over the edge.

Soon the air around them was alive with moaning and whimpering, incoherent words and names being exchanged. Their bodies came together in a wave of heated bliss, as the first signs of an orgasm hit them.

Max cried out as her muscle movements griped him tighter, and both their bodies filled with the need for release. As she came close to hitting her final climax she let her head fall back against the pillows and closed her eyes as a scream threatened to escape, in an instant Zack covered her mouth with his muffling the sound before it escaped.

And a moment later he pulled out just as he filled his condom with his seed. Stripping it off, he ran the tip of his staff around her opening and collapsed on top of her. Both waited for their breathing to return to normal as they held on to one another.

* * *

Cody kissed London once more before leaning down and retrieving his pants. Grabbing his wallet from the back pocket he pulled out a small packaged item and unwrapped it in front of her. As he slowly slid it on he again looked into her eyes searching for any sign of uncertainty but none was there, and so he again laid his full frame above hers.

Cody guided her legs over his shoulders once again and situated himself in front of her entrance. Cody leaned down and gave her another deep undemanding kiss as his fingers slipped inside her impossibly tight opening.

London winced at the slight pain, but as his fingers continued their movement she became accustomed to the feel and her body once again reacted to his touch. She closed her eyes as his fingers danced within her and gripped the mattress as he began to palm the soft dark curls guarding her entrance.

Cody watched his precious heart as she lay gripped within the throes of passion, and he found he couldn't wait any longer. Her cries were going straight to his groin, making anything but the thought of embedding himself within her impossible.

Once again he took her mouth in a scorching kiss and pushed himself inside her feeling her walls surround him. An intense feeling of pleasure overtook him, as her narrow passage gripped his staff in all the right places. When the kiss finally ended and he was able to look into her eyes, he found tears in them and immediately tensed.

"Did I hurt you?" Cody's heart raced as he prepared to pull himself out, but before he could she stopped him.

"No don't, I'm okay," she softly whispered through her tears. "It just hurt for a minute, that's all."

He still wasn't completely sure, but all thoughts of stopping faded as London pulled Cody down for a demanding kiss, and he felt her walls grip him once more.

London whimpered and as he slowly began to move within her sensitive passage. Cody wanted to make sure that this experience would be a good one for her. So he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her soaked brow.

Cody kept up the steady pace while he waited for her to adjust to him, biting his lip while his body screamed for more. The tender vibrations of the mattress guided them in their movements and soon London met his thrusts with determined ease.

"Co..oh..deee?" London moaned digging her nails into his shoulders and wanting more. Cody deepened his thrusts and soon felt his tip hit the very core of her. He had to bite his lip to keep from releasing his seed in that moment.

The bed creaked in protest as Cody drove himself harder into her. Moans and whimpers could be heard throughout the small cabin as a force she'd never felt before overtook her.

"Cody…God…yes!" London cried as her body felt like it would tear apart at the extreme force and pleasure she was feeling. Her head fell back against the pillow and her eyes rolled back in her head as she bit her lip trying not to cry out.

"London…you feel so gooood!" Cody whispered exchanging a kiss with her. Little cries escaped her lips and her eyelashes fluttered uncontrollably. A few minutes passed and London felt as if her entire body were on fire and an overwhelming feeling crowded her senses.

London's body rocked with the first signs of an orgasm, and she looked up at him in surprise and fear. Cody slightly smiled and took her lips in a fierce kiss as her body adjusted to the convulsions she was experiencing, and rocked with need.

As her body contracted around him, Cody knew he wouldn't be able to take much more. She fit him like a glove and he moaned her name as he felt the first signs of his own climax began to stir.

Finally with a strangled scream London cried out his name as she climaxed around him, bringing him with her. Cody pulled himself out just as his seed filled the latex and he collapsed on top of her.

Their breathing was shallow and rugged, and their bodies felt like jello, but they smiled as they lay spent in one another's embrace.

As Cody lay on top of her he snuggled his head onto her chest and she ran a hand through his damp beautiful blond hair. When there breathing returned to normal and they were finally able to speak once more, he leaned up on one elbow. London gazed up at him in wonderment.

"Cody, tonight, this was…amazing. I never knew it could feel so incredible." She placed a hand behind his head and brought him down for a slow lingering kiss.

He moaned and turned slightly so he could deepen the kiss, feeling her tremble underneath him. Separating and touching foreheads they stayed silent content with the quiet in the room.

* * *

"Well, that was some education," Max managed to whisper, Zack would have laughed if he had the energy, but instead opted to just smile.

A few minutes went by as Max lay in Zack's arms, snuggling as close to him as she could. She felt one of Zack's hands gently playing with her hair and giggled girlishly.

"So…I'm the only guy you ever wanted?" he said with clear pride.

"Well, I did have a slight Jake Ryan infatuation once," she admitted. "I got over it."

"Fair enough," Zack laughed. "So I'm the only real guy you ever wanted?"

"Jake Ryan's not a real guy? What is he, a robot?"

"I think most people in Hollywood are," Zack replied in a deadpan tone, causing Max to giggle some more.

"Well, at the risk of letting your ego get even bigger," she said. "Yeah. You're the only…" She paused.

"What?" Zack asked curiously.

"Okay…once for about five minutes…I was sort of into Cody."

"WHAT?!" Zack shifted his body and turned Max around so that he could see her face. "Tell me you're joking!"

Max gave him a cocky grin. "My lips are sealed. Unless…you think you can get me to talk."

Zack's shocked expression faded and he matched his girl's grin.

Their fun resumed.

* * *

"I love you Cody," London said. She laughed and then repeated the words. "I love you."

Cody smiled at her giddy tone and the expression on her face. He understood how she felt. Right now it was like he was in a waking dream. Was it truly possible to be this happy? It seemed almost unreal…yet there they were.

"I love you too," he responded.

"And we'll always be together?" she went on. "The two of us…forever and ever?"

The question was almost childish. There was no way any rational person could predict what the future would bring. But that didn't stop Cody from answering with the upmost conviction.

"Forever and ever…and ever," he stated frimly.

London squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around him once more.

* * *

**The End. **

**_authors' notes: _**_Woundedhearts and I so enjoyed working together on this and we hope you all like the final chapter. We'd like to thank all our readers for your support. P__lease review. And also check out: The More The Merrier Suite Life Holiday Collection._


End file.
